Comfort Me
by Val and JordansGirl Team Up
Summary: ***Last Chapter up**** hope you like it and plz r/r
1. Default Chapter

Comfort Me   
by: Val, JordansGirl, and Caitie =)   
Disclaimer: We do NOT own anyone from this story, we do not own any places, just the plot itself!   
Although, if we did own it - we'd be RICH! LOL and there would be a new season! Read on, and tell us what   
you think! We LOVE feedback... e-mail us: valandsarahfanfic@hotmial.com.   
  
"Make a wish."   
  
Brooke says, "I'm so sorry I can't be here for your real birthday Val."   
  
Val says, "Yeah but you'll be at camp having fun, don't worry about it."   
  
There at the Lanier's house having an early birthday party for Val before Brooke leaves for a 2 month camp.   
It's just Val, her sister, and her mom and dad. They are eating cake and opening presents.   
  
Val says, "Wow mom and dad, I love this stuffed moose. Why a stuffed moose though?"   
  
Brooke says, "I picked it out, I knew you had something with mooses, I kind of think it has something to do   
with Tyler." Val blushed.   
  
"Well, you guys better get to bed. I'll clean up down here." Val's mother said.   
  
"Okay, goodnight guys." Val said giving her parents a hug after Brooke did, stacking her presents in the   
corner, she get them in the morning. Val grabbed her stuffed animal, Moose, and folllowed Brooke into the   
bedroom.   
  
They two changed into PJs and layed in bed. There room was dark, kind of erie. Brooke turned on her side and   
stared at Val.   
  
"Happy Birthday, Val." Brooke smiled.   
  
"Thanks, Brooke." They drifted off to sleep.   
  
The next morning Val says, "Good bye Brookie."   
  
And gives her a hug and Brooke says, "Happy Birthday, once again."   
  
Val gives her parents hugs and kisses goodbye. Everyone leaves to go to there places, Brooke and there   
parents to take Brooke to camp and Val to the emt station for her 24 hour shift and Caitie promised to   
come over. Right before Val goes into the station Tyler comes over and grabs her arm and says, "Hey can   
you come over here a minute there's something I want to talk to you about."   
  
Val thinking 'He's going to ask me out, I just know it.'   
  
Tyler says, "Um Val, well um...So Brooke went to camp today?"   
  
Val says, "Yeah, she'll be gone for 2 months."   
  
"Yeah this place will be a mess when she comes back huh?" "Yeah she's the only one who can really keep this   
place orginazed."   
  
"Yeah she is."   
  
"So Tyler is there something you wanted to talk to me about, and I don't think it was about my sister."   
  
"Yeah, um..."   
  
Jamie comes out and say, "You guys coming or not?" They go in there and the lights are all off. Then Tyler   
takes Val's hand and says, "Follow me."   
  
"Yeah I'll follow you, I trust you."   
  
"Good, I'm going to put my hand over your eyes, we have a surprize."   
  
"What are you guys doing?"   
  
Just then the lights turn on and everyone screams, "Happy Birthday."   
  
Tyler takes his hand off her eyes and the first thing she sees is the picture they drew in kidergarden   
together of the moose. Val says, "I can't believe you keep this."   
  
"Now it's your turn to keep it for 11 years, and surprize me on my birthday."   
  
Caitie says, "Oh how sweet, not, are we going to be going though this the whole night?"   
  
***   
  
After more cake, more presents and more fun, Tyler and Val were talking.   
  
"Hey, who put this whole thing together?" Val asked.   
  
"Me and Caitie." He said, smileing. Oh my Gosh, she loved that smile. His eyes, she couldn't move. She   
thought she was stuck to the floor. She couldn't move or blink, she thought about how she looked, her mouth   
was gaped open. He was the same way. He looked into her eyes as it searching for something. They leaned   
forward. When there lips met, she wondered if she was doing it right. She swung her arms around his neck   
and deepened the kiss. He put his hadn on her cheek and the other around her waist. It was the most   
passionate kiss he'd ever had, which wasn't saying much compared to the two meaningful kisses he's ever   
had. When the kiss broke they stared at the ground.   
  
"I love you. I mean, I'm not talking about 'I love you, I love you, too.' high school love. I know this is meant   
to be and-" The siren went off and the four ran to the ambulance. Leaving Caitie behind with Alex.   
  
"Did you see them two?" Caitie asked him.   
  
"Yeah." Alex answered simply.   
  
"Is that aloud here?" She asked.   
  
"As long as it doesn't interfere with there work, Ms. Roth." Alex smiled. "They do make a cute couple   
though."   
  
***   
  
Coming back from there call they were laughing and Caitie says, "What's so funny?"   
  
Val says, "Nothing just on the way back Jamie started just laughing and then me, Tyler, and Hank started to   
and never stoped."   
  
Caitie says, "I bet I know what he was laughing at."   
  
Val say, "What?"   
  
"Nothing."   
  
"One of you better tell me now."   
  
Hank says, "Nothing just that it's so funny that you two finally got together and kissed."   
  
Val says, "Who said we were together and plus it was just a birthday kiss."   
  
Tyler says, "Yeah she's right it was just a birthday kiss." But thinking in his head, 'But I do wish it was   
more.'   
  
Jamie says, "So you going to open the presents or what?" Val, "You guys didn't have to get presents."   
  
Caitie, "It's your birthday you get presents get over it and your opening mine first."   
  
Val, "Okay." It was a picture of the whole group together with Val and Tyler in the middle with there arms   
around each other, "Caitie how sweet, I didn't know you got this picture."   
  
Jamie, "Me next, me next." It was a cd, "I didn't know what to get you so Caitie picked it." Tyler, "mine   
next." Val, "Well you already gave me two."   
  
Tyler, "Yeah well there's more."   
  
Tyler pulled out a small little box from his pocket. "Open it." Val smiled and took the box from him. The   
room was quiet.   
  
She undid the ribbon from it and slid the small lid off of the top. A shiny, silver chain, with a diamond heart   
hung from the silver untensil. Her jaw dropped.   
  
"Would you like me to put it on you?" Tyler asked, smileing. She handed it to him and happy tears sprung   
from her eyes.   
  
He lached the back of the nexklace and she turned around and hugged him, "Thank you, Tyler. This means so   
much to me!" She cried into his shoulder.   
  
"My turn!" Hank said. She wiped the tears away and took the box, she took the lid of and pulled out a shirt.   
It read 'I'm a leader, and Cheerleading is my game..'.   
  
"Thank you, Hank! It's wonderful, I'll wear it to cheerleading practice." She smiled and hugged him slightly.   
  
"You should've seen the looks I was getting from the store customers whe I was buying it." Everyone   
laughed. They sat aorund and talked for a while and Alex walked in with a smile.   
  
"Val, you didn't open my present." He smiled slyly. He handed her a bag with tissue paper. She pulled out a   
white sun visor that read 'Kingsport EMT' in blue writing. She smiled and put it on.   
  
"How do I look?" Val asked, laughing. Everyone replied simple, 'greats', 'goods', but, Tyler's was different.   
  
"Beautiful." He replied. Her face turned red. But she just went on thanking Alex and everyone else.   
  
Everyone sits back down and Alex goes back to his office. Jamie says, "More cake?"   
  
Caitie says, "What you going to get up and get everyone cake now?"   
  
Jamie, "Only if you help me darling."   
  
Caite says, "I'll help you darling."   
  
They get up and Jamie says, "Oh but I want the big piece ok darling?"   
  
  
Caitie takes the bigest piece of cake and smooches it in his face. Everyone starts laughing so hard. Jamie   
says, "Oh you think thats fun huh Caitie, I'll tell you what is funny."   
He takes another piece of cake and smooches it down on her head. Caitie looks back at everyone who was   
laughing and says, "Val you shouldn't go without a piece of your own birthday cake."   
  
And throws a piece at Val but hits Tyler instead. It lands on Tyler and Val starts pointing and laughing at   
him and Tyler says, "Oh you think thats funny?"   
  
And takes a big scoop of it and puts it in Val's face. Caitie says, "You think that's funny?"   
  
Throws a piece at Hank, who throws it back at Caitie. Val gets up takes a piece and throws it at Tyler and   
as she was about to throw it at Jamie, Alex comes in the door and she throws it at him. Alex says, "You guys   
have to settle down, I have some bad news, someone's parents just got into a bad car crash and someone   
didn't make it, I'm sorry...."   
  
A/N: So, do you like it?!?! I hope you do!! The next part will be up soon! R& R! 


	2. Chapter Two

Comfort Me - Chapter Two  
  
The five teenagers froze in there spots. All holding a piece of cake, getting ready to throw it.   
"Val, may I see you."   
  
This can't be happening! She thought, I know this is my parents. Why else would he be calling her in. No, it can't be. She convinced herself it was just work business. She nodded hesitently. The four others watched and they knew why he was calling her in. She followed him into the small office.  
  
"Is everything okay?" She asked worried. He closed his eyes and they shot open again.  
  
"I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you this,"  
  
She shook her head, "Noo.."  
  
"Val, your parents were in a car accident. Your father.. was announced dead at the scene." She screamed and shook her head as she heard the words. She covered her ears. "No, Val. Your mothers in critical condition. You can't hide from the truth, Val. This is life." She let the tears wun down her cheeks. This couldn't be happening to HER. Her OWN family.   
  
"Noo!" She got up from the desk and ran out of the office, and into Tyler's arms. She stayed there and cried.  
  
She felt more comfortable there then anywhere else. "Val, are you okay?"  
  
"My parents..." She said, quieter. Then her voice got louder, "Daddy's dead."  
  
Tyler said, "I think you should go home."  
  
Alex comes out and says, "Why don't you go home Val, Caitie can you take   
her?"  
  
Tyler talks Alex into letting him go too cause he says he can't work. Alex   
calls in two extra people.  
  
Caitie takes her home and Tyler follows behind them and once they get there   
Caitie leaves since Tyler is there and knows Tyler could help Val more than   
she could. Val says to Tyler, "I need to go see my mom."  
  
Tyler says, "I'll take you."  
  
So they get to the hospital and Val visits her mom, who is in a coma. Tyler   
is also in the room with his arm around Val. Val starts crying hysticaly and   
Tyler says, "I don't think you can take this anymore, why don't I take you   
home?"  
  
Just as Tyler and Val went to get up her mom's heartmoiter went flat   
and Val screams and the nurse comes in and says, "Time of death, 11:17 pm."  
  
After Val hears that she screams and goes back into Tyler's arms and starts   
to cry and Tyler takes her out of the room, takes her down into the waiting   
room and Val crys for about an hour until she falls asleep in Tyler's arms.   
Tyler sees that she's sleep and takes her home and lays her down on her bed,   
and Val wakes up and say, "Don't leave me alone."  
  
  
Tyler takes a chair next to Val and holds her hand and they both end up   
falling asleep. Val about an half hour later wakes up and sees that he's   
sleeping sitting on the chair, somewhat forgetting what happened earlier.   
Val wakes up and says, "You can lay down here if you'd like."  
  
She thought he'd have a smiled but he had a frown, kinda sad looking method on his face. He sitd next to her on the bed, holds her hand, and begins, "Val I really think someone should call Brooke." He said is the most serious tone.  
  
"I know... I just... I can't tell her." Val said. She took tiem to think. She couldn't believe that in just a day, she lost both parents. She couldn't believe it. She got a feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she somehow knew that things were going to get better.   
  
"Val, you have to. What's she going to do? Come home to find no parents?" Tyler asked. He thought about what he said and his tone. "Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't hav-"  
  
She cut him off, the tears were still coming down her face, since the moment Alex called her into his office, "No, you know what, you're right." She picked up the phone, looked at the number her mother had written down and sat next ot he phone for Brookes camp.   
  
Val shuddered when she saw her mom's writing. "Mommy..." She whispered out. "Tyler! Am I ever going to get over this?"  
  
"Val, it takes a while."  
  
"I know, but when will the pain stop?!" She cried harder. "Everything's just crashing on me! Who's next?" Then she thought, it could be Tyler. She had to spend the most time with him and Brooke and Jamie and Caitie... and all these names were just falling into her mind. "Hold me.." He pulled her arms around her small body.   
  
After awhile she calmed down and called Brooke. Once she got her on the   
phone Brooke noticed that she's crying and Brooke says, "Val, what's wrong?"  
  
"Um...Well...you see on the way back from drooping you off....um....they got   
hit by a drink driver.....dad died instaly....mom died just a little bit ago   
in a coma...."  
  
"WHAT NO WAY YOU'RE LYING."  
  
" Brooke..."  
  
" NO...."  
  
Brooke hangs up the phone and Val hangs up hers and Tyler says, "Val, what   
happened, what she say?"  
  
"She hung up."  
  
She started crying again and Tyler took he in his arms on her bed and kissed   
her forehead and said, "It will be ok..."   
  
**  
  
They didn't fall asleep, it just didn't seem right. But they still lay in bed thinking about it... "Tyler..?"  
  
"Hmm?" He asked, still holding her.  
  
"Is everything going to be okay?" She asked, turning over to look at him.  
  
"I hope so." He kissed her forehead.  
  
"I should sleep on the couch." Tyler said. He'd already called his parents and said Val really needed him. It was now in the middle of the night, and they really needed some sleep.   
  
Val was almost asleep so he just quietly stood up and grabbed a pillow and headed out of the room. Val wasn't asleep, she was acting, tears slid down her face. "Tyler's going to be next, I know it." She said quietly. What she didn't know was, he was just outside of the room and he heard her. It hurt him to hear her say that. He didn't want to be the cause of her being so sad, even though it was mostly her parents.   
  
Val finally crys herself asleep and Tyler on the verg of falling asleep. Just   
then Tyler hears a scream and goes into Val's room to see her tossing and   
turning and screaming, "No daddy, no daddy, don't leave me."  
  
Tyler comes by her and wakes her up. Val says, "Tyler,"  
  
She throws her arms around him and he says, "Val are you ok?"  
  
Val says, "Yes."  
  
Tears in her eyes and she was barely able to get the words out. Val says,   
"Tyler don't leave please."  
  
Tyler says, "I won't."  
  
Val says, "Don't let go."  
  
Tyler says, "I won't."  
  
"Stay here with me."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Will you always be here?"  
  
"Always, always Val."  
  
Tyler moves up on Val's bed and puts his arms around her and Val's arms   
still tightly around his neck. Tyler says, "Val I will never leave you I   
will always be here. Now please try and get some sleep."  
  
"Don't leave me, stay here and talk to me."  
  
Tyler talks for about an hour until he sees Vals fallen asleep. Tyler   
holding Val says, "Val I will never leave."  
  
A tear starting to form in his eyes but before it can fall Tyler shuts his   
eyes and didn't wake up until he hears Val's alarm ring for school. He was   
about to wake up Val when he thought 'she can't handle school today and no   
one should expect her too. And I'm not going to leave her alone.' He turns   
over and shuts off the alarm clock, puts his arm around Val and falls back   
asleep.  
  
AT SCHOOL  
  
Caitie and Jamie meet in the hall after second and Caitie say, "Jamie, was   
she in second hour?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Tyler wasn't either."  
  
"So they skipped, maybe it's a good thing."  
  
"I don't think so, neither of them would do that and I'm so worried about   
Val."  
  
"Where do you think she would be?"  
  
"Can you take me?"  
  
Forty-five minutes later Caitie says, "Stop."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's think, they were not at school, the hospital."  
  
"Tyler's parents were not at there house and neither was Tyler."  
  
"Not at the EMT station, I doubt it but lets check Val's place."  
  
They knock on Val's door and after five minutes Caitie starts to panic so   
Jamie says, "Calm down, I have a way to deal with these situation."  
  
He some how, of course, breaks in and Caitie runs straight for Val's room   
with Jamie right behind her. They open her door and Jamie says, "I guess   
that means she was in safe hands all along."  
  
"Guess so..." Caitie whispers, not wanted the pair to wake up.  
  
"So, you want to go get a burger or something?" Jamie asks Caitie, before she opens her mouth, with her irritating 'I don't eat MEAT for the millionth time face' he puts his hand up, "Ohh! Sorry, forgot. Let's go get a salad or something." He said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes but when he turned and she shut the door, she couldn't help but to smile.   
  
They were out of Val's house, and the afternoon air hit there faces. "Ugh, it's too hot out here." Caitie's long black pants were sticking to her. "Hey, why don't we drop by my house, I HAVE to get out of these PANTS." Jamie shrugged and turned the other way and began to walk.   
  
When they arrived, Caitie walked up into her bedroom, and left Jamie in the living room. He stood up and looked around, there, he spotted a picture of Caitie when she was a baby. When she walked downstairs with a pair of gray light weighed pants on and a white tank top, Jamie looked at her, 'She looks beautiful...' but what came out was, "Awww... look at Caitie's little baby picture!" He tickled her chin, "You need a bottle." He said in a baby voice. She smacked his hand away.  
  
"Don't talk you little long curly hair baby!" She snickered. Then smiled. She grabbed his arm when he was about to tickle her chin, like a baby again and pushed him onto the couch and then found herself on top of him, holding his arms down. She blushed a little bit.  
  
They were both silent. "Oh gez, I'll stop, just let my arms go!" He smiled. SO did she, she couldn't help it, she let his arms go and stood up, he was about to stand up when the doorbell rang. Caitie walked over and opened the door, "Hey guys." Val and Tyler walked in.  
  
The four sat in her living room. It was pretty silent, "Hey, anyone hungry?" Jamie asked. He's been asking that all day.  
  
"Me." All of them said, together.   
  
"Guess so." Jamie smiled.   
  
Caitie says, "So Val how are you feeling?"  
  
"I guess better today, but I don't want to talk about it right now."  
  
Jamie says, "So where should we go out to eat?"  
  
Tyler, "Up to Val."  
  
"How about pizza?"  
  
Jamie, "Yeah, you know they have good salads there too."  
  
Caitie playfully hits him. So they go to eat pizza and there talking for a little while, when all of sudden Val remembers that her and Brooke have no where to stay and she says, "Shit, I just remembered something."  
  
Caitie, "Whats that?"  
  
"I have no where to stay, and once Brooke comes she won't neither."  
  
Caitie, "Well, my house is full enough as it is, but you know if it wasn't you would be more than welcome to stay."  
  
"Yeah I know, this is just great."  
  
Tyler, "Well I'm sure you and Brooke, once she comes back, could stay with us."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks, can we go now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They all say bye and Jamie and Caitie go out to a movie for a date and Val and Tyler go back to Val's and get somethings for Val and go to Tyler's. They walk in and his mom comes in and says, "How come you guys aren't in school, Val I heard what happened, I'm so sorry, do you and your sister have a place to stay, cause your welcome here as long as you need to be."  
  
Tyler, "We are not in school cause I thought that she shouldn't be right now..."  
  
Val cuts in and contiues, "I'm ok, now with Tyler here, yeah we kind of do, thanks um..."  
  
Tyler, "I'll show you to your room."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Tyler takes her to her room, witch is by his just down two doors. She puts her things down on the desk in there and sits on the bed. Tyler says, "Well um...do you need anything?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"To stay with you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
He goes over to her and sits by her and says, "I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry."  
  
He puts his arm around Val and she says, "Thanks Tyler...for everything."  
  
"It's ok, I'm glad to help you in any way that I can."  
  
Val rests on Tyler for awhile when both of them fall asleep. About an hour later the phone rings and Tyler wakes up and answers it, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Shae Spaulding, I'm one of the people who work at the camp, do you know a Brooke Lanier, this is the second emergency phone number?"  
  
"Yes. What's going on?"  
  
"Is Val around?"  
  
"Yes, but she's sleeping right now, can I take a message?"  
  
"This is very important." She said, she sounded worried and somewhat sad.  
  
Tyler felt it was something terrible by the sound of her voice. "Okay, just a second." He shook Val's shoulder lightly, "Val, it's some Shae Spaulding from Brookes camp." Val had a confused look.  
  
She took the phone from him and said "Hello.", grogily. Val shook her head and answered simple "Yes," and "No"s into to the phone until she said something that made her drop the phone and fall into Tyler's arms.   
  
"Val, what's wrong?" Tyler demanded, he was worried. She was making choking sounds from crying. "Val?"  
  
"Brooke... shot herself....." Val cried and screamed and at the time.   
  



	3. Chapter Three

Comfort Me - Chapter Three  
  
Tyler's heart started beating fast, he didn't know what to say. Thoughts ran through his head. "I'm sorry..." Was all his voice let come out. Val, of course didn't hear him over her screaming. Tyler's mother and William came shooting through the door.  
  
"What's WRONG?!" His mother asked, seeing the scene of Val screaming and crying and Tyler with a few tears. He didn't know what to say, he didn't want to say what happened in front of Val crying hystarically. William went over to Val and squated next to her and put his arms on her shoulders while Tyler got up and walked towards his mother, Val didn't say anything.  
  
Tyler quickly wiped his tears away and started telling, "Brooke's camp called..." He started, "she shot herself, we're going to have to call back to get details, and funeral arrangments." He quietly said, careful not to make Val worse. His mother had a horrid look.  
  
"Shot herself? Where could she have gotten a gun? And why?"  
  
"I'm guessing because of Val's parents... passing away." He search for a more polite word instead of "dying".  
  
His mother was shocked, William came over and they all looked at Val, "What happened!?" He asked, is a raspy whisper. "That poor girls devastated." His wife pulled him out of the room.  
  
"Let's leave them two alone, I'll explain it to you." She said and the two walked out. By now, Val was a little more calm.  
  
"Tyler... why would she... how could she..." Val held her knees to her chin and cried and whispered. "I needed her so badly..."  
  
Tyler came over, sat down next to her and said, "Val....you know the saying,   
everything happens for a reason?"  
  
Val gave him this look like 'my sister is dead, so are my parents and you   
don'....'  
  
He interrupted her thoughts, "Look Val..."  
  
Just than William came back in with Tyler's mom and said, "Um Val...you know   
you're more than welcome to stay here right?"  
  
Crying she finally got out, "Yeah...thanks."  
  
She went over by Tyler and he held her close to him and let her cry onto   
him. About an hour later the phone rang and Tyler answered it, William and   
his mom were cooking super, "Hello?...oh Alex look Val needs me right   
now...I'm sorry I'm not there....yes she knows....I'll tell her....ok can I   
just stay here with her.....ok thanks bye."  
  
He turns back to tell Val something and sees that she is sleeping. An hour   
later dinner was done and Tyler woke up Val, "What?"  
  
"Dinner's ready, you going to eat."  
  
"No I don't..."  
  
Tyler cut her off and said, "Look you should eat something."  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
The two walked downstairs into the dining room. "Val? You like spagheeti?" Tyler's mother asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Connell." She smiled, her eyes puffy and red. She got a glimpse of herself in the mirror. "Umm... can I use the bathroom and freshen up?"   
  
"Yeah, down the hall." She said, pointing.  
  
Val nodded and went down the hall, opened the door, pulled out her makeup bag from the medicine cabinet and took out her mascara and lipgloss. She wiped her last tears and starighened her clothes. "Be strong, Lanier." But she couldnt. One thought about Brooke or her parents made her knees get weak and her body sad. You know? That feeling you get in you heart? She let out short sobs. "I can't... do this." She cried out and fell the floor.  
  
Tyler heard her from his seat, he dropped his fork and went down the hall. He knocked once, before he could touch the knob he heard her long cries. His heart sunk to what seemed like the floor. He opened it to find her sitting on the ground tucking her knees by her chin. He sat next to her, on the floor. The bathroom was fairly large with the color turquiose all through it. "Hun, you've got to eat something." He whisepered, "You'll get sick."   
  
She looked over at him, "My parents are gone, my sister is gone.. I, just don't know what to do anymore..." She stood up and got in front of the mirror her lip gloss and mascara was still on the counter of the bathroom.   
  
"Look at me..." She said. She stared at herself in the mirror with him behind her looking at her too. She looked at his reflection and he looked at hers. "I'm a mess."  
  
"You're beautiful.." He whispered into her ear. She turned around and was an inch from his lips. There lips met once again and it was more special. Her arms found there way over his shoulders and his around her waist. They parted and she laughed for the first time in a while.   
  
"You're smiling..." He said.  
  
"Yeah, you make me happy." She said and hugged him, not letting go.   
  
After a couple of minutes they parted and she fixed up and they went in to   
eat. After dinner was over Val got up and headed up stairs. Tyler caught up   
to her and said, "Where you going?"  
  
"My room...I mean to the room where I'm...."  
  
"It's ok, it is your room now."  
  
She laughed, "Thanks Tyler."  
  
She went to her room and changed to her pj's and Tyler went to his and   
listned to music. A hour later Tyler went in to check on Val and seen that   
she was sleep and covered her up with a blanket and went to bed him self.   
Two hours later Tyler, his mom, and William woke up to Val screaming. They   
rushed into the room and Tyler woke her up and said, "Val are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah... I just had a nightmare." She said sobbing.  
  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
  
"No that's ok, but can you stay here please, until I fall asleep?"  
  
"Yeah sure, let me go get my pillow."  
  
"No you can use mine. Don't leave."  
  
"Ok, what about you?"  
  
She leaned on him and started to cry again. William and his wife went back   
to bed knowing that since Tyler is there Val won't have any more   
nightmares. They both ended up falling asleep.  
  
**  
  
The sun shone in Val's eyes, she looked up and realized she was lying on something hard. Tyler's chest. "Oh.." She said, everything came back to her as of the two days before her. "Another start of a day without..." She forced herself not to say there names, before she cried again.  
  
Tyler woke at the squirm of Val on his abs. He looked down to see Val's head resting on his white shirt covered chest and he arm slung across his lower stomach an her eyes opened.  
  
"Hey." He said quietly.   
  
"Hi." She said simply.  
  
"You feeling any better?" He asked thoughtfully.   
  
"I guess."  
  
"That's good."   
  
She sat up and looked at him, "Tyler, I was just remembering all of the stuff you've done for me. I really appriciate it. I mean, you are always there when I need you. There was not one time I was alone and needed someone as bad as at this point in my life, and you were there." Tears came from her eyes.   
  
"You're crying again. You're always crying." He said, smiling.  
  
"I know." She sniffled. "I can't help it. I'm sorry." He pulled her closer to him and this time they were facing eachother, holding hands.   
  
"No, don't be." He said, "I'll never let you go." This made her heart feel fluttery. Not sad.  
  
'Stay with him, don't let go.' Was going through her head, 'He's next.' Was the evil voice in her head. 'No! He's not!' she yelled back to it. Meanwhile, she was burried in his chest.  
  
For the next couple of days, Val never left Tyler's side. Making up excuses   
saying, "I'm board," Falling asleep on him on purpose while watching TV.   
Hanging with everyone else more and more.  
  
Val was able to go back to school and work finally and never left at least   
one of her friends. After school she went by Tyler's locker and said, "So,   
what are we doing tonight?"  
  
"Look Val, um ....me and Hank were going to go out to the movies for a guys   
night out."  
  
"Oh." Val said with a hurt look on her face, "I'll see you later than."  
  
"Val, what? I didn't do anything."  
  
"You just don't get it do you?"  
  
"No, so why don't you tell me."  
  
"Never mind, your to busy with Hank."  
  
Hank comes and says, "You ready man?"  
  
Val says, "Yeah he's ready." and walks away.  
  
Hank says, "What is up with her?"  
  
Tyler, "Look man, we have to plan for this another time."  
  
"Ok sure."  
  
Tyler follows Val and finally stop her in front of his house, "Val wait."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on tell me, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I know there's something. You hardly leave my side."  
  
"So you don't want me to hang out with you? Is that it?"  
  
"NO I do. I love it, what's up?"  
  
"I'm just afraid that everyone I love and care about will die. Just like Brooke and my parents."  
  
"Val, I'm not going to die, wait you love me?"  
  
"Yeah I guess I do, but...."  
  
"I love you too, and I'm not going anywhere."  
  
They kissed and head into his house. Just as they enter the phone rings and   
Tyler answers it, "Hello?"  
  
"Um...this is Kingsport hospital, do you know a Hank Beecham?"  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong?"  
  
"We need you down here right away."  
  
"I'll be down in 2 minutes."  
  
"He was in a car accident, he's pretty hurt, but he managed to say that we call you." She said. Tyler hung up and grabbed his coat.  
  
"What happened?!?" Val yelled, looking concerned.   
  
"Hank... he's in the hospital."  
  
"I knew it! My friends... are dying..." She cried in his shoulder, another reason to be close.  
  
"No, Val. Everything's going to be okay." He said, he looked down at her. "Val, come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her.  
  
The jumped into his car and drove down the street, up a hill, and into a parking lot. Tyler turned off the car, barely shutting his door, with Val behind him, and clasped her hand with his and made sure they were shoulder to shoulder.  
  
"Hank Beecham - where is he?!?" Tyler asked the lady at the counter. She searched through files.   
  
"Room 109, but the doctors are with him now." She explained, "Seems that he was hit by a truck and thrown out of his seat, spinal injury, and shattered pelvis, cuts and bruises." She said, she was an older woman that seemed like she cared.  
  
"Thank you." He said.   
  
"What do we do now." Val asked, they were beginning to walk away, but she turned around, "Umm.. can you tell us when we can see him? We'll be right over here."   
  
The lady nodded and picked up the phone. "Notify front desk when visitors can see your patient." She said quietly.   
  
They walked away and sat on the chairs, still holding hands. "I can't believe this..." Val said quietly looking at the ground. "Everything is going wrong."   
  
"It's okay Val. He'll be fine." Tyler lied. He didn't know.   
  
After a few hours, they were called in. "Room 109." The lady behind the front desk reminded. The two nodded and continued walking. They took a deep breath and opened the door. His eyes were closed, he had a neck brace on and tubes going everywhere.  
  
"Oh my God, Tyler." Val covered her mouth and let her tears fall.   
  
Tyler grabed Val in his arms and said, "It's going to be alright."  
  
Just than Hank woke up and said, "Yeah, I'll be just fine."  
  
Val says, "See Tyler you could have been there and you could have been dead." She said in tears.  
  
"Yeah well, I wasn't and everything is ok."  
  
Val said, "Yeah but your going to be next, I just know it."  
  
"Well I'm not going to be hurt cause I'm not going to leave your side." Val turned around and they kissed.   
  
Hank says, "So you guys are finally together? Thats good news if I ever heard   
it."  
  
"Yeah man, but aren't you upset you might not be able to play football   
ever again?"  
  
"Yeah or walk, but I think there's still a miracle out there for me."  
  
Val spoke up, "If any one desevers one, it's you Hank."  
  
"Thank you, guys I don't mean to be rude but I got to get some rest."  
  
"Yeah and plus we promised to meet Caitie and Jamie in 15 minutes at   
the movies."  
  
Tyler said, "Alright, see ya man."  
  
AT THE MOVIES  
  
Caitie sees them and said, "Hey Val how are you doing?"  
  
"Better, lots better."  
  
Jamie looked at Tyler, "So what movie are we going to see? Planet of the Apes?"  
  
Tyler replied, "Yeah, or Rush Hour two."  
  
Caitie looked at them, "No you two idiots, how about a good movie like Save The Last   
Dance."  
  
Val, "Yeah, I've been waiting to see that movie."  
  
Just than Tyler remembers seeing the movie, "Hey Val, can you go get my   
jacket, while we're in line? I don't want you to get cold in the theathre."  
  
"Sure."  
  
She leaves and Tyler says to Caitie and Jamie, "Guys look, I've seen this   
movie and in the begining the main character's mom dies in a car crash, I   
think we should pick a different movie on Val's behafe."  
  
Caitie smiles, "Alright, but no ape movie, how about Keeping The Faith?"  
  
Tyler, "Alright."  
  
Val comes back and Caitie says to her, "Hey Val, if it's okay we decided to   
see a comedy instead okay?"  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"I never would of thought there would of been this many people."  
  
Jamie said, "Look there's some seats. Val and Tyler can sit in the front and we   
can sit a row behind them."  
  
Tyler said, "Fine."  
  
Val smiled, "As long as Tyler's still by my side."  
  
Caitie said, "Uh gross."  
  
Tyler said, "Ok shut up everyone, the movie is starting."  
  
Caitie said, "Oh sit down you ape."  
  
Half an hour into the movie Val and Tyler start making out.  
  
Caitie said, "Jamie look at that."  
  
"So that's a good thing."  
  
"Yeah I know, I can't believe Val didn't tell me."  
  
"Let it go, she's had a lot on her mind."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
Jamie says, talking about the movie, "Oh look at that, I would love to have   
that office room."  
  
"You pig." And hits him playfully.  
  
Tyler turns around and says, "Hey you guys, shut up."  
  
Caitie said, "Oh like your really even watching the movie, and Val why didn't you   
tell me."  
  
Everyone in the thearter at the same time says, "SHUT UP."  
  
Val and Tyler go back to making out.  
  
After a few minutes later, Val and Tyler were still in a kissing session and the couple behind Jamie and Caitie were making out, also.   
  
"Uhh... Caitie?" Jamie asked, making a line between his eyebrows. Caitie looked over at him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you feel a litte.. out of place?" He asked, she had a confused look on her face. Then she realized the people surrounding her.   
  
"Oh, yeah." She said, looking at her popcorn. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. Then she looked up and him, biting her bottom lip. She looked into her eyes, and he did the same, without saying anything. Neither one of them would break the concentration. She felt melted. She couldn't move. They both leaned in. Tyler cought them out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Tyler pulled away from Val, "Look..." He whispered in her ear. She looked back at Jamie and Caitie who were kissing, they watched Caitie's head turn to the side, and Jamie's to the other, then they switched. They watched Jamie put his hands on Caitie's cheeks to deepen the kiss, if possible, she was on the edge of her seat. He pulled her waist, telling her to come here. She stood up and sat on his lap, still not breaking there kiss. She put her arms around his shoulder and he put his around her waist.   
  
"Caitie?" Val whispered. Caitie put her hand up as if telling her to shut up. Val could just hear her voice even though she wasn't saying anything. "Just saying don't get to carried away."  
  
Luckily the pepole behind them were making out to so that Caitie wasn't blocking there veiw.   
  
After a few minutes they broke and Caitie sat back down in her seat, "What just happened? She asked Jamie.   
  
"I don't know, but you're a pretty good kisser." He said, is a sweet tone.  
  
"Thanks, you too."   
  
**  
  
The movie ended and they decided to go out out to eat. They sat in a booth   
and both couples start making out. The waitress came over five minutes later   
and said, "So what will it be? If you can pry yourselfs from eachother."  
  
They order and Val says, "So next time we go to the movies can we see Save   
The Last Dance?"  
  
Jamie said, "There's a reason why we didn't."  
  
Val replied, "What reason is that?"  
  
Tyler began agrivated, " Great going Jamie."  
  
"Hey someone better tell me what's going on here."  
  
Tyler said, "Look, there's a part in the movie that we didn't want to bring back   
a bad memory for you."  
  
Val looked at him, "Well what's that?"  
  
Tyler said, "I don't think we need to be talking about this."  
  
Tears start falling down Val's face. Tyler said to her, "Val what's wrong?"  
  
"You won't tell me, I think I already know."  
  
"Cause someone dies in a car accident and I wanted this to be a good night."  
  
Just than Val starts crying uncontralably. Tyler takes Val in his arms and   
says, "I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"Yeah I know you didn't mean to hurt me....will you just....just...."  
  
Tyler cuts her off, "Look, I'll just take you home."  
  
"Yeah but I don't think she should be alone at her house right now." Caitie said.   
  
"She's staying at my house for a while."  
  
"I'm really sorry about ruining your guys evening." Val said, wiping her tears.  
  
Jamie smiled, "Oh trust me, it's not ruined."  
  
"Tyler can you just take me home?"  
  
"Yeah let's go, talk to you guys later."  
  
They all say bye. Tyler and Val walk in Tyler's house and Tyler heads for   
the bath room and throws up. Val heard him and goes in there and said, "I   
just know your going to be next, something bad happenes to everyone I hold   
dear."  
  
"Val, I just got the flu or something, relax."  
  
"Alright, but I'm not going to leave you until your better."  
  
Tears start to build up in her eyes again. Tyler looks at her and says, "Well that's a good thing, but I'll be just fine."  
  
He stood up and walked over to her, "I know," He paused, "I know things are going - bad in your life." She looked at his eyes, "And, you're always crying, for some reason. But why? Is there something else?"  
  
"No, I don't know what you mean?" She said. She sucked in her tears and it looked at if she hadn't been crying at all.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, with that, she walked out of the room. That second, Tyler felt it coming as he burst into the bathroom and slammed the door. MEANWHILE, Val sat outside of Tyler's room, on the floor. He came out of the bathroom and sat beside her. He put his arm around her shoudlers and pulled her closer.   
  
Tyler's mom walked up the steps to the top floor and saw them. "Honey, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Val smiled a fake smile. Then, his mom looked at Tyler.  
  
"Umm.. honey. William and I have to go into Pittsburgh tonight. We just got a call from you uncle, David. He's in the hospital again. Do you think you guys can stay here alone?" She asked Tyler, "Our bags are packed, we're just getting ready to leave."  
  
"Yeah, we'll be fine." Val and Tyler said at the same time.  
  
**  
  
Silence. Tyler loved it, lying it bed with silence. He smiled to himself. Before he knew it, it was 2:30. Still obsessing to himself over Val. Still Silence.   
  
Sceam. He jumped out of bed and almost tripped over his pants. "Val's screaming..." He realized. He ran out of his room, and into hers.  
  
She turned over and slung her arm around his neck and pulled him onto the bed beside her. "Whoa!" He yelled.  
  
"Stay... here. With me." Her body trembled. "I can't stay alone. The voices."  
  
"Voices?" He asked.   
  
"My parents. Brooke. Tyler, I should've been there. I wish it was me, not them. Why did Brooke do this?!!?" She screamed, her voice was getting louder and louder. "Brooke! I hate you! Why did you do this?!" She looked up at the ceiling. She broke down, she threw the blankets off of her, throwing them all on Tyler.  
  
She spun around the room still looking at the ceiling, "Why Brooke!?! Why?!"  
  
"Val," He began, but he didn't bother. 'Let her get her emotions out.' His parents weren't there anyway, so she wasn't waking them up.  
  
She fell onto the floor, letting herself cry. Tyler couldn't watch her cry anymore. He stood up and stood behind her and sat down, letting her head and shoulders rest on him as she let her tears just fall, without making any noises. "You don't understand... how much I miss them."  
  
"I'm sorry, Val." He kissed her head and let her stay there.   
  
**  
  
Birds chirping. Sun. Work. Calls.  
  
"Tyler... I can go." Val said, quietly. Waking him.   
  
He was lost, he just awoke, in the same position as the night before.  
  
"To the station." She finished.  
  
"You sure?" He asked, questionably.  
  
"Yeah... I need to go to work."  
  
They both got dressed and walked down to the street to the EMS station. When they walked in, Jamie was the only one there. "I'm so glad you're here!" He thanked. "That backup squad freaks me out."   
  
Val smiled. "Guess Hanks - like, off the squad?" Just as she said that, a surprise.   
  
"Hey, guys." Hank. He was here. The three stared at him, "What?"  
  
"You're... WALKING!" Val ran over to him and hugged him. Jamie's mouth was gaped open.   
  
"I knew there was a miracle for me." Hank said.   
  
**  
  
A/N: What do you all think of our teaming up so far?! E-mail us, PLEASE! valandsarahfanfic@hotmail.com! We really LOVE feedback! Remember: the authors of this story are not affilated with anyone from In A Heartbeat! lol and also! JordansGirl, Val and Caitie (our friend) are writing this, just in case you thought we were someone else! Hehe! (Thanx for all of the reviews!) 


	4. Chapter Four

Comfort Me - Chapter Four  
  
They had a small party between calls for Hank and his return. Twenty calls later   
they got off and headed to Tyler's to finish the party. Val invited Caitie,   
who was questioning going to TYLER'S house, but found out Jamie was there   
and was over in 3 minutes. They all decide to watch movies, with Tyler's mom   
and William still out of town. Two movies later found Val sleeping on Tyler on   
one couch and Jamie and Caitie on the other half sleeping and Hank on the   
chair. After that movie Hank and Jamie called there parents and said that   
they were staying at Tyler's. Caitie said she was staying there with Val.  
  
They third movie was Gone IN 30 seconds. Half way though the movie Val woke   
up and said, "I'm going to go out and sit on the porch."  
  
Tyler said, "Do you want anyone to come with you?"  
  
"No that's ok."  
  
So she went out and sat and was thinking. The others ending up falling   
asleep. Val seen these two people walking with two girls, on her age and the   
other around Brooke's, which made her think of them. She over heard bits of   
there conversation, them being all happy and all. She started sobing and   
Tyler heard her and ran out there and was, "What's going on?"   
  
Val wiped her tears away, "I don't know yet." She whispered and walked back into the house. Tyler decided to stay out there and let her work this one out by herself.   
  
She walked into the living room and glanced over and Jamie and Caitie, Hank was sleeping like a baby and Jamie had his arm around Caitie. She noticed the fourth movie was on, Bring It On. Val laughed at how Caitie said it reminded her of Val. Jamie's head rose from sleep and he looked at Val. "Are you alright... seriously?" He whispered.   
  
His voice startled her, but then she replied, "Yeah, I'm fine," and walked upstairs.  
  
Caitie heard the noise and woke, "Jamie?"   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Just making sure it was you." She replied and buried her face in his chest, but then her head slowly came up, "You remember when Brianne was in the hospital?"  
  
"Yeah," He whispered, her hair blocked his reply a bit.  
  
"That's how I feel now. I feel like a failed at helping Val like I did with Brianne." She whispered, her voice sort of cracky. "I feel like... I can't help her, when I could all my life, except now."   
  
"Come here..." He replied, she moved closer. "Your not a failure, you're wonderful. It's not your fault." Caitie looked at the T.V. "Looks like Val." Jamie said, trying to cheer her up.   
  
"Yeah, I know." She let out with a laugh, "I tell her that all the time."  
  
Jamie laughed and let Caitie lean on him even more. Hank's one eye popped open and he smiled when he saw Jamie kiss Caitie's forehead, "You too.." He sighed and shook his head, "are gross."  
  
Caitie rolled her eyes and looked up and Jamie, and she giggled.   
  
****  
  
Tyler walked into the room with his hands in his pockets and starred at The three teens on the couch starring at the T.V. "I'm sexy, I'm cute... I'm popular taboot." Was coming from the television.   
  
"Hey, anyone know where Val is." Tyler asked. They didn't move there eyes from the T.V. and just pointed up the steps. His eyebrows came together and and said, "Thanks..."   
  
He walked up the steps and turned into the room, he saw Val sitting on the side of the bed, holding something in her hands, playing with it.   
  
"Hey..." He said quietly.   
  
DOWNSTAIRS  
  
Caitie and Jamie were cuddling and talking, "Jamie, look I just feel like I   
should be able to help her somehow."  
  
"Caitie, if she wont open up to anyone, than there's nothing you can do   
about it, you can try and talk to her, but it's not your fault if you can't   
talk to her, I'm sure tyler will be able too."  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right."  
  
"Yeah of couse I am."  
  
Hank, "Guys shut up, I'm going to puke soon."  
  
Just than caitie and Jamie got up and started to chase Hank around down   
stairs.  
  
MEANWHILE UPSTAIRS   
  
Val shifted her weight and looked at him with her eyes puffy. "I feel so alone..."  
  
"Why? No.. I'm here. Don't." He said from across the room.   
  
"I know... but's it's different. I feel alone without family." She said. She stood up and hugged him. He knew he had to do something, she just wasn't healing from this. He thought being with him and not going to any funerals was making her worse.   
  
"Val, you can't hide from this any longer." He said, not hugging her back.   
  
She looked at him, "What..? Just come here." She whispered.  
  
"No, Val. See, your doing it again. You have to face the truth and it will feel so much better. Think about all of the memories. Brooke, and your parents are still with you... you just need to find it in your heart to realize that."   
  
"You don't think that I hadn't realized they're gone?!?" She yelled, making herself worse. "Tyler, every minute, every second of my day I spend thinking about them... it hurts so much though. Here, you're telling me to think about them MORE?!?!" She picked the necklace back up and threw it at him. "You don't care about me..." and walked out of the room, passed the 'making out' Jamie and Caitie. Tyler ran out of the room and passed Jamie, Caitie and Hank.   
  
"Val, wait! You don't understand! You've got it all wrong. That's not what I meant." Tyler yelled.  
  
"Shh! We're watching Val on T.V here!" Caitie laughed, not knowing what was going on. 'Brr.. it's cold in here, I said there must be some Toros in the atmostphere...' came from the T.V  
Tyler went out by Val on the porch again and sat next to her, and put his arm around her. She took it off and got up and went inside, "Val wait, whats wrong?"  
  
Soon enough, it was Tyler running through the house after Val, "Val, I'm sorry..." He had to do something to make her stop, he turned her around and pinned her to the wall, "Listen to me..." He whispered, he wasn't holding her hands hard against the wall. He had to get her to listen, though. She looked at the ground.  
  
"I love you... and you know that, so you can stay here for as long as you need me, but you need to listen to me, you need to realize that they're gone... and there's nothing I or you can do to change that... just, go on. This takes a while to get over but it's been a week, and there not all the way gone... I mean, they are... but... you know what I mean." He loosened his grip on her arms and there was white spots where his hands were. With that... he walked out of the room, leaving a thinking Val to lower herself into then corner. Caitie's head rose from Jamie's shoulder and she looked over at Val.   
  
"See what I mean, I can't help her." She whispered into Jamie's ear.   
  
"Yeah... I'll be right back." He whispered back. He stood up and walked over to Val leaving Caitie, with a sleeping Hank.   
  
Jaime slid his body down the side of the wall and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You know, Val. Tyler's right."  
  
"I know... I know he's right." She let out. "I've tried to accept the fact, but it's just to hard."  
  
Jamie didn't know what else to say except, "I'm sorry, Val. But, Tyler was just helping you." Then he sighed, "Me and Caitie heard everything down here, you were pretty hard on him. He does care... that's why he told you all of that."  
  
"Thanks, Jamie." She gave him a hug and walked up the steps to apologize.  
  
Val found Tyler upstairs in his room, lying on his bed. She knocked on his door and he looked up at her and said, "What do you want? To yell at me more, but you know I was right and...."   
  
She cut him off, "Yeah I know, I'm sorry, it's just really hard to...."   
  
"Val, it will be okay, come here."   
  
She went over by Tyler and he wraped his arms around her and she just layed there. A couple of minutes later she got up and sat down, he sat down next to her and than finally handed her a small box. She looked at it for a couple of minutes and then opened it. It was the necklace that he had given her for her birthday, "See Val, I told you, you would want it again."   
  
"Thanks Tyler."  
  
Val got up and said she was going to try and get some sleep. She went into her room and got changed. She fell asleep and so did Tyler."   
  
DOWNSTAIRS   
  
"Jamie, what did you say to her?"   
  
"Just that Tyler was right, and he really does care about her, blah blah blah."   
  
"Why did she listen to you and not me?"   
  
"I don't know, I just don't know."   
  
Hank was already sleeping and finally Caitie and Jamie fell asleep too. Two hours later everyone woke up to Val screaming.   
  
Tyler heard it first, then Hank, Caitie then Jamie. Tyler ran into Val's room and switched on the light, no less then 5 seconds later, Caitie and Jamie were running up the stairs, on the way up, Caitie tripped over her flare legged pants, sending Jamie down two steps and her landing on top of him, "Oh my gosh, are you alright?!" Caitie asked, worried. Jamie shook his head, as if shaking thoughts out and simply answered yes and continued up the stairs.   
  
Hank was already up there. "Whoa, what's wrong?" He asked. Tyler and calming her down, the room was silent, besides for a little cry every now and then from Val, Jamie sat on the chair next to Val's bed, and Caitie sat on his knee.   
  
"It was a nightmare..." Val said, breaking the silence, "Tyler... you died in a car accident... and Hank, you were paralized for life, Caitie and Jamie... you were in a plane crash." Jamie looked at Caitie and saw a tear forming in her eye. "I thought it was for real when I woke up, it was like I was watching everyone..."   
  
"It was just a dream." Hank whispered.   
  
"I know... but it was so real." She said, shaking her head. "... and then, before I woke up, I was falling in the air, there was no end... just kept on falling..."  
  
"It's alright... want me to sleep in here?" Tyler asked, "I'll sleep on the chair." Val nodded.   
  
"Hank... you can take my room, if you want." Tyler said.   
  
"Thanks, man." He said, and flashed a smile at Val as if saying, 'Your boyfriends cool.'  
  
"Guess we sleep on the couch." Jamie joked.   
  
"You can sleep in mom and Williams room if you'd like." Tyler said, feeling a little bad.  
  
"I was joking." Jamie said.  
  
"Yeah, we'll be fine." Caitie said.   
  
"Alright, thanks guys, I'm really sorry about waking you up." Val said, feeling pretty guilty, and they could hear it in her voice.  
  
Jamie left the room with Caitie behind him. "Try not to fall this time." He whispered in her ear. "Why don't we just do this so you don't make me fall again." He slid an arm around her thighs and put the other one around her knees and flipped her over his shoulder.  
  
"Put me down, Jamie!" She kicked and screamed, but she had to laugh.   
  
"No, Cait, sorry, you'll trip me again," He joked, they both knew that she wouldn't trip him again, and that he was just being flirtatious.   
  
He walked down the steps and when they got to the couch he threw her on it, she had an angry look on her face, but it looked fake. He made puppy dog eyes and she rolled her eyes. "How come I can't stay mad at you?"  
  
"It's a gift." He laughed and shrugged.   
  
They layed back down on the couch the way there were, Jamie had his arm   
around Caitie and her snuggling into him. (ewww gross lol) Hank fall asleep   
up in Tyler's huge room. Val finally fallen back asleep and Tyler was   
sitting in the chair and fell asleep. Ten minutes later Val woke up   
screaming again and this time Caitie and Jamie didn't bother to go up there   
cause they knew Tyler could handle it and Hank sleep right though it.  
  
Tyler woke up and ran over to her and she was crying again, "Val, what was   
it about this time?"  
  
He went up by her on the bed and put his arm around her and she put her head   
in his chest. She finally sat up and started talking, "Brooke shooting her   
self, me being in the car with them and watching them die, Caitie and Jamie   
leaving for good, you killing your self, and Hank dieing in another car   
crash. When I fell back to sleep, the dream continued...."  
  
Before Tyler could say anything, Caitie and Jamie decided to go up after all   
and heard it all and Jamie said, "Look Val, nothing is going to happen to   
us, and I'm sorry but I really think you should talk to someone about this."  
  
Val looked up, "Okay..."  
  
"Jamie, that's a good idea."   
  
***  
  
The next morning Tyler pulled out a phone book and looked up a doctor, "Dr. Jullio." He was about to dial the number when Jamie walked past, "Hey, can you and Caitie stay a little longer?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Why?" He asked, taking a bit out of an apple.   
  
"Well, I want you to come with me to take Val to the doctors today. I think she would feel i little more comfortable if you and Caitie we there.  
  
Jamie sat down and heard the whole conversation about Val to the doctor. "He'll take her in a half an hour."  
  
Caitie walked down the steps all dressed, "Hey, can you stay for a little longer?" Tyler asked her.   
  
"Yeah, sure. Let me just call the good ol' PARENTOLS." She said sarcastically and Tyler handed the phone to her.  
  
She dialed the number and held the phone to her ear, "Hey, Mom... I won't be home for a little bit, Me and Jamie are going to... the fair." She search for the word. "Bye."  
  
"Why amd I stayin anyways?" Caitie froze, waiting for an answer.   
  
"Cause I think all of us should go with Val to the doctors."  
  
"Oh ok, sure let's go."  
  
They all get in the car and since Val was the smallest she had to sit in   
the back between Jamie and Hank. Tyler drove and Caitie sat in the front. It   
took a bit to get Val in the car but once they did, they were off. On the   
way there Val was leaning up talking to Caitie and Tyler turned back to tell   
Val to turn around and he hit a pole. Caitie didn't have her set belt on and   
went flying out of the front window. Tyler got some cuts and bruises on him.   
Jamie and Val started yelling and screaming and they and Hank got cuts from   
the glass that broke in the back from when the car jolted. Val and Jamie got   
out of the car and ran to Caitie. Tyler followed them and saw Val.  
  
Val was crying uncontralably, "It's happening again, now Caitie is dying,   
who is next?"  



	5. Chapter Five

Comfort Me - Chapter Five  
  
A/N: Just a reminder; we do NOT own anything... E-mail us with and quesiton or comments, valandsarahfanfic@hotmail.com.   
  
"Caitie, is not dying." Jamie yelled, holding her hand.  
  
"Jamie.." Caitie spit out. She looked terrible, there was cuts and forming bruises.   
  
"A person on the street called the ambulance..." Hank explained.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, she tried sitting up, but her back hurt to much. "I can't move my back..." She cried along with Val.  
  
"Val... she'll be fine." Tyler said holding her hand.   
  
No sooner did they hear an ambulance whistle. "Thank, GOD." Jamie whispered.   
  
"Am I going to be okay?" Caitie asked, her eyes barely opening.  
  
"Yeah..." Jamie said. 'I hope so.' He thought. "Why weren't you wearing your seatbelt, wait you know what I'm not going to lecture you. Nevermind."   
  
The men lifted the backboard onto the ambulance and Hank, Val, Jamie, and Tyler went into the ambulance with her and left the car for the tow truck.  
  
Once they got to the hospital, Val was still crying uncontralably, Tyler was   
trying to comfort her, and Jamie was trying to talk to the nurse and Hank   
was just sitting there. The doctor came out and told everyone else they had   
to be checked, so they all went into a room, finally everyone else was   
checked, Hank just had some small cuts and bruises, Tyler and Val both   
needed stitches and Tyler had a small concusion and Jamie just had a sprained   
arm and a couple cuts.  
  
After a while there were aloud back in the waiting room and was told that Caitie was in surgery and may be paralyzed. When Val heard that she ran out of the room. Tyler thought just to let her be and let her take care of this one. Jamie, being the smart one, went after her and found her with a knife at her wrist.  
  
"Val.... put the knife down." Jamie went closer to her, slowly, and held up his hands, thinking if he made any quick moves, she might get overracted and cut herself right then and there. "Don't do this." The normally dark alley behind the hospital was slightly lightened by the mid-day sun.  
  
Tyler walked out into the alley with his head down, "Hey.. are you.." He stopped as he looked up and saw Val, with the knife placed on her wrist, but not yet cut through.  
  
"I'm going to do it, I have to. I have nothing. Besides... you... I mean, I have you and... Caitie... and Jamie... and Hank... but no family." She added pressure to her hand.  
  
Jamie took a deep breath and looked over at Tyler, "Why, Val? Stop doing this. Don't you want to grow up and be a doctor, and have a family?" Jamie cringed when he heard Tyler say 'family' and was afraid of Val's reaction.  
  
Val's face was all scrunched up and her mascara was dripping onto her pink shirt, her hair was now messed up out of it's perfect headbanded look. She added more pressure and Tyler walked towards her, Jamie stepped back and his body tensed up at what he thought he was about to see.  
  
Val turned around, looked at Tyler and said, "How dare you, it's my life,   
why don't you just leave me alone?"  
  
Hank called in Jamie and said, "Jamie, Caitie just woke up and wants to see   
you."  
  
Jamie went in and left Tyler and Val alone in the alley. "Val look I love   
you and I'm not going to leave you alone, and give me that knife."  
  
Val backed away from Tyler and said, "I have no family, what am I suppose to   
do? I mean I can't get over this and NOTHING IS HELPING." At the end she   
started yelling.  
  
"Val look why are you doing this to yourself? Get a hold of yourself, yeah   
you don't have that kind of family but me, my mom and even william think of   
you as family."  
  
"Tyler, what am I going to do with out a mom, or dad, or...."  
  
"Val....look can we talk about this later?...give me that knife now you   
don't want to do that."  
  
"Tyler SHUT UP....."  
  
She takes the knife and digs it down her arm, leaving a big cut down and   
blood coming out. Tyler started to go for her to get the knife before she   
could do it again and thinking to himself, 'I can't stand this... I wish she   
wouldn't do this..... I can't look at it."  
  
He started to try and chase her but she tripped and fell over her untied shoe   
lace and went face first and fell unconsious. Tyler picked her up and   
carried her in the hospital. The doctor came out and said, "What is going   
on?"  
  
Tyler told him the story and he took Val in the room, to 'wake' her up.   
After she started to breath, but still not awake the doctor started to ask   
Tyler question like, "It looks like she was abused, did you do it, what   
happened to her arm, did her parents do it..."  
  
And Tyler answered him, "No I wouldn't do that to her or anyone, she cut it,   
and her parents didn't cause they died."  
  
"I see..." The doctor nodded. "We need to get this stitched up. I think she'll be fine. But, are you sure you know nothing about this?"   
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Her... parents just died in an accident, her sister shot herself at camp from the news of her parents. Now... she... well slit her own wrist... I tried stopping her, but she wouldn't listen." The doctor didn't seem to convinced.   
  
"Hmmmm." He looked at Val's wrist. "What about these bruises?"  
  
"Oh, we got into an accident this morning. Our friend, Caitie Roth, is in this very hospital from the wreck."  
  
"Okay, now, we need to do this so, if you don't mind, stepping out?" The doctor asked, Tyler smiled at her and stepped out of the room.   
  
He slid his body down the side of the wall and rubbed his hands over his face. Jamie's footstep echoed the non busy halls and he starred down and Tyler, he sat next to Tyler and there was silence.  
  
"Hey." Jamie said.  
  
"Hey, man." Tyler whispered.   
  
"I'm sorry about all of this... is she going to be alright?" Jamie asked, sounding concerned.  
  
"Yeah." Tyler looked at Jamie, "The doctor already thinks I'm abusing her. I just don't know what to do now. I feel bad for her, but it makes me mad she would do that. I mean, that's... suicide. There's something wrong with her."  
  
"Yeah..." Jamie said.  
  
After awhile Val came out of the room and walked right past where Tyler and   
Jamie were sitting. She went past them and went and sat on the couch. Tyler   
got up and sat next to her. Jamie got up and sat on the other side of her.   
Hank was in visting Caitie. Jamie got sick of the silence and said, "Val, do   
you want to talk to someone?"  
  
She just sat there, and finally Tyler spoke up, "Val, if you need to talk   
I'm here for you."  
  
Still nothing, she got up and Tyler got up and started to follow her. She   
turned around and said, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to take you home."  
  
"No, I'm not going home."  
  
"Then where are you going?"  
  
"To finish my job."  
  
Jamie got the hint and left to go talk to Hank and Caitie. Tyler grabed   
Val's arm and said, "Hey look, we are going back to my house, got it?"  
  
"Yeah, fine, whatever."  
  
Tyler grabed her hand and started to leave. They were walking to his house   
(the car is a wreck) and they had to pass Val's house, not even thinking that   
they had to. Val stoped in front of her house which made Tyler stopped too   
since they were still holding hands. Tyler looked at Val and seen that she   
was staring at something, he followed her look and seen that it was her   
house. They keep walking and get to Tyler's.  
  
Tyler went to the answering machine, "'You've got one   
new messgae... Hi Honey, it turns out me and William will be here for a few   
more days, is everything alright ... how is Val anyway...I'll call   
tomorrow...bye."  
  
Tyler took off his jacket and put it in the closet, got two classes down   
from the cupboard and poured some water in them. He went  
over to the couch and gave one to Val. She took it and took a drink. Tyler   
could tell something was wrong or that something was on her mind and said,   
"Hey Val, what's wrong?"  
  
"I... I'm in the way here, I think I should go home or something."  
  
"Val you are not in the way here, but if you need to go home for memerories   
than you can, I'll go with you if you want."  
  
Val's eyes brightened up and she slung her arms around his neck, "Really? You'll stay with me?"  
  
"If that's what you want." He pulled away and looked at her, but the he paused, "Why did you do this Val?"   
  
She looked at him with sad eyes and she sat down again, "I don't know... by rights, they doctors should've put me in one of those mental homes, but he didn't, I think he understood. I didn't want to KILL myself. I just wanted to get away from all of this... pain."  
  
"Val, if you would've went any farther - you would've hit your vain and died... you have to tell me what's going on."  
  
She rolled her eyes and changed positions so she was sitting on one foot, "I don't know... it seemed like a good idea at the time."  
  
"Look, let's just forget it, just promise me you'll never do anything like this again." And he pointed to her wrist.   
  
"I won't... not after I realized I'd be without you." She looked up at him and stood up.  
  
Tyler smiled and they heard a knock on the door, he opened it. It was Jamie and Hank, "Hey guys! Caitie's going to be FINE! She'll be out of the hospital in a few weeks, she has shown some recovery and she'll be able to walk again and be the same as normal." Jamie said, a little to happy. (lol, not normal Jamie.)  
  
Val's mouth formed a smiled and she stood up and hugged Jamie, "Oh my gosh! I'm so HAPPY!"   
  
"That's not something we've heard in a while..." Hank smiled, "That's great, so you're feeling better Val?"  
  
"Yeah..." She smiled, "I really am."  
  
She looked up at Tyler and contiued, "Just being here with you guys makes me   
feel better, can we go now Tyler?"  
  
Hank looked at Tyler than Val, "Where you guys going?"  
  
"We are going back to my house for awhile, if you guys want to come you   
can."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Sure."  
  
They began walking there and Tyler said, "Val, are you sure you want to do   
this?"  
  
"I have to sometime, why not now, while you are with me."  
  
They get to her house and she opens the door with her key. They walk in and   
all go into the kitchen and sit down at the table. Val gets up and says,   
"Does anyone want anything to eat or drink before I go take a shower and   
clean up?"  
  
Jamie looks at everyone and says, "You just go ahead, i'm sure we can find   
something, if we need something."  
  
Val looks at him and says, "Ok fine, be my guest."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Funny, I'll be back in a little bit." Looks over at Tyler and smiles at him, "I'll be back."  
  
Tyler jokes around and says, "Dang, that means we can't take all of your   
food and run cause you'll be back."  
  
Val just smiles at him and leaves the room. She goes up and takes a shower,   
than goes into her room, the one that she shared with brooke yes, and looked   
around the room. She seen Brooke's stuffed cow, Mr. moo cow, and took it and   
held it close to her. She sat on her bed facing the window and not the door,   
then layed down. Someone came in and she didn't even bother to see who it   
was. She knew it would either be Tyler, Jamie, or Hank. She hoped it would   
be Tyler. She just started crying and she felt that the person sat down on   
her bed besides her, and felt someone put there hand on her shoulder. She   
looked up and saw Tyler.  
  
Tyler took her in his arms and she said, "Will I ever get over this?"  
  
"Hey Val, look it takes time, I'll be here to help, so will Caitie, Jamie,   
Hank, Alex, my mom, William and others. But I still think that you should   
talk to someone about this."  
  
"Will you be there?"  
  
"If you want me to... look it will be hard at times, you might fell like what   
you tried earlier a lot but just come and talk to me or anyone, we care alot   
about you, I love you and will help you anyway that I can."  
  
"Thanks Tyler." She huged him, "Where is Jamie and Hank?"  
  
"They went back to visit Caitie."  
  
"Again!?" She paused, "So what do you wanna do?"  
  
Tyler shrugged, they both smiled and Val looked at him slyly, "Shop!" She stood up and laughed, "I'm making YOU come to the MALL!"   
  
Tyler whined, "Nooo!"   
  
"Yeeeeessssss." She leaned down and grabbed his wrists, pulling him up, pretending to drag him.  
  
"Let me get my keys..." Val smiled and they walked out the back door, her still holding his hand. She got into the driver seat, she shifted. They were using her moms old car because her Dads Explorer was completly crushed. She felt uncomfortable.   
  
She slowly turned the car on, "You know, I just don't feel right driving, Tyler." She had a smiled on her face, but she felt sad inside.   
  
"Yeah... I can imagine." He smiled, "I'll drive." They switched seats.  
  
"Better." She smiled, "Mall! HERE WE COME!" All of the money went to Val and Val did put it in the bank, but her aunt was taking care of all the financial problems, even though Val stayed with Tyler, when she got a job, she'd have to help.  
  
Tyler chuckled and pulled out. When they finally reached the mall, Val was out of the car and almost to the entrance by the time Tyler got out.  
  
"Geez, Val!" He smiled and she turned around with her hand on her hip.  
  
"Can you walk any faster?"  
  
"Yeah," He smiled, and he smartly began to run, passing her up. He slowed down and she came up next to him, he looked at her cast on her arm, which he knew was convered up by several stiches. It was hard to hold hands with a cast on so he moved on the right side of her and they held hands.   
  
"Let's go in here." She pointed to the place where they could get there faces on T-shirts. He followed behind her. They sorted through shirts with all sorts of things where they could out there faces in. "I like this one." She pulled out a blue shirt with the words "Perfect Match" on the top. "Our faces will go here." She pointed.  
  
"Whatever you want." They pulled out two on the same ones and they posed for a picture. The man finally handed them two shirts, Tyler and Val slipped them over there heads and walked out of the store, finishing there mall adventure, hand in hand.   
  
They contiued walking around the mall. Val got a couple more cd's, shirts,   
and other stuff. Finally they stoped for lunch. Tyler sat down and said,   
"Val, I swear, I'm never going to the mall with you again."  
  
"But Tyler...."  
  
"Ok fine, so anyways, you happy Caitie's getting out in 2 more days?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Just than they see Jamie and he walks over to them and says, "Hey you 2,   
what are you doing here?"  
  
Tyler looks at Val than Jamie, "She's trying to kill me."  
  
"Bye the way nice shirts."  
  
Val looks at Jamie, "Thanks, why are you here?"  
  
"Um...getting something for Caitie for when she gets out."  
  
"Figures."  
  
They all get something to eat and get back up to do more shopping. By the   
time they were done, Tyler had one bag, Jamie had three and Val beat them   
both by ten and of course Tyler hepled her. Jamie went back to his house to   
drop of his bags and Tyler and Val left to do the same, but agreed to meet   
at the hospital 2 hours later.  
  
Val walked in Caitie's room expecting to see tubes going everywhere, but   
what she saw amazed her, Caitie was sitting up talking and laughing. Val   
went in with Tyler behind her and gave her a hug. Then time flew by and the   
next thing they knew the nurse came in and said, "Visting hours are over,   
only one of you can stay the night." The night before Caitie's parents stayed.   
  
So of course Jamie did and Hank went back home and Val and Tyler went out to   
a movie.  
  
**  
  
"Let's see..." Val ran her finger over the list of movies on the wall. "American Beauty."   
  
"Ohh.. okay. That's cool with me."  
  
"I'm down with that!" Val said, sarcastically, mocking Tyler's grammer, jokingly.  
  
They hurried and got there tickets. Tyler ran over and got a big bucket of popcorn and two Coke's, and met Val back at the theatre in her seat and ready to watch. The previews were just getting over and the lights dimmed.   
  
The two shared a wonderful night and went back to Val's house. "I had fun today, Tyler. I think I'm going to be okay. I never thought I'd feel better, but I'm getting better. You know? Knowing Caitie's going to be alright. And Hank isn't paralyzed. And your alright."  
  
The phone rang and it was Jamie, "Hey, guess what? Caitie's getting out TOMORROW! They did some tests, and everything's normal on her. Her heartbeat's back to normal, her bloodpressure..." He couldn't finish because of Val screaming and laughing happiness.  
  
"Thanks for the news Jamie!" Val yelled in his ear. Tyler was smiling and he hugged Val and picked her up, while hugging her.   
  
"You made living worthwhile, Tyler."   
  
Tyler just looked at her and smiled. They sat down on the couch and watched   
another movie. Tyler picked it this time and it was Where The Heart Is. They   
mad more popcorn and got a couple of pops that were in Val's fridge. They   
sat down and watched the movie. Half way though the movie Tyler's cellphone   
rang. Tyler got up and went to the counter where his phone was.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tyler? IT's mom, where are you at, we called the house like 15 times."  
  
"Oh me and Val went to the movies and now we are at her house."  
  
"So she's feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah she is."  
  
"That's good, well me and William should be back in about 4 days."  
  
"Ok love ya mom bye."  
  
He hung up the phone and looked over to the couch and seen that Val was not there. He looked over at the table to where the thing of knives were, one missing, than looked over to the T.V., it was paused at the part where, Novely was writing the the information on the death of the sister who was her only family.  
  
He shook his head, "Oh no." He dropped the phone and ran through the house, "Val... Val, NO!" He knew what she was about to do. He finally reached the bathroom and noticed the door was shut and there was a light on. He opened the door to see Val standing next to the sink with a knife by her stomach. "No, Val." Tears sprung from his eyes. "You'll die instantly if you hit your organs. You'll bleed internally."  
  
"What do you think I'm doing, TYLER?! I thought I was doing better, Tyler. I thought I was cured from this HELL... but I'm not."  
  
"Val.. this is no way to get away from your feelings... you're about to KILL yourself, Val. Well, it's not. You know what it's going to be like... the feeling of dying. You'll regret it when you take your last breath." His tears were running freely now, as she jabbed the pointed of the knife about a centimenter below her naval. Blood started oosing out of her stomach.  
  
"Val... don't do it. I love you, I can't imagine life without you, Val." Her eyes were watering up, and she felt her head get light and she fell to the ground, letting the knife break free of her hands and fall the to ground next top her, she was still breathing, but bleeding. He noticed she also hit her head off of the bathtub, pretty hard.  
  
He slid one arm under her knees and the other under her back and carried her out to the car, he drove to the hospital, knowing Jamie would already be there with Caitie.. so he called Hank.  
  
Hank got there as fast as he could. He ran into the waiting room and sat   
next to Tyler, "Hey man how is she?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Jamie came out and asked what was going on. Tyler told him that Val tried it   
again and he don't know if she will live or what. Tyler was pacing back and   
forth. Jamie finally told him to stop and asked him, "Why do you think she   
keeps on doing this...I mean trying to kill herself?"  
  
Tyler looked at him, stoped and said, "I don't know....I wish she wouldn't   
though."  
  
Jamie came up with an idea and went into Caitie's room and got her so she   
could go see Val. Caitie went into the room and seen Val, Just as Caitie   
went in there she woke up, "Hey Caitie, how you felling?"  
  
"Val? What did you do....why did you....Val you got to stop this....Jamie   
told me what is going on."  
  
"Look Caitie, you don't know nothing. Just leave me alone."  
  
"NO. We are best friends, come on talk to me."  
  
"Just like I told Tyler, I'm not going to ever get better, when will the   
pain go away? When Caitie when?"  
  
By than Caitie was crying too, "I don't know, but we can get through this if   
we try."  
  
Just then the doctor came in and said, "What are you doing out of your   
room?"  
  
"Visiting her."  
  
"Well get back, I need to talk to her."  
  
So Caitie left, and the doctor looked over at Val and begain to say,   
"Look...this is the second time you did this."  
  
"Yeah I can count."  
  
"By the rules I would have to put you in a home but Tyler believes that if you talk to someone, stay with him and not to do this again, I won't have to. So I talked to some people and if you agree to not do this again, get some help, and talk to Tyler and other people when your   
having a hard time, and come back here once a week for awhile than you won't have to. But that's all up to you."  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
Hank who was around the coner came out and said, "What is there to think   
about? I mean look you have a nice doctor who is willing not to put you in   
one of those places, a boyfriend who will give up his life for you, friends   
who care about you like no end..."  
  
*** 


	6. Chapter Six

Comfort Me - Chapter Six  
  
Val looked uup at the ceiling, forcing the tears to go back in and stopping them from making a fool of herself, "I agree..." She said quietly.   
  
The doctor smiled and stood up, "Alright, then. I hope you're feeling better, Ms. Lanier."  
  
"Yeah, thanks." She put on a fake smile and looked down at the large gash in her stomach. She felt like she was loosing air, like she couldn't breathe. The doctors were now gone and Hank was walking out of the door, "Hank... Hank!" Was all she could get out, since Val was an EMT, she knew what was going on around her, the tube going inside her stomach was loosening and she coundn't breathe. Hank also knew what was going on because of his EMT training, but he didn't do anything because he wasn't trained for this.   
  
"Doctor!" He yelled, he paniced and Tyler and Jamie came rushing in, ahead of the doctors, seeing Val gasping for at least a breath of air.   
  
Tyler couldn't watch it anymore. "No... she's dying, HELP HER!"  
  
"Sir, please leave the room." Jamie pulled Tyler away. Tyler's tears now ran freely down his cheeks.   
  
Finally Jamie and Hank got Tyler out of the room and into the wating room.   
Jamie went into Caitie's room to tell her what was going on and Tyler was   
pacing back and forth...back and forth....back...  
  
Finally Hank got sick of watching him going back and forth.....back and   
forth...back and forth.....and said, "Yo Tyler, please stop, your driving me   
crazy."  
  
Tyler finally sat down on one of the chairs and put his head in his hands   
and let the tears fall. Jamie came out and said, "Hey man are you ok?"  
  
Tyler got up and said, "I can't take this anymore."  
  
Just than the doctors came out and said, "We got her stabled now, but   
there's a small chance she still won't make it. We will just have to wait   
and see. Right now she is in a coma."  
  
Tyler went up to him, "Can I see her?"  
  
The doctor just shoke his head as to say 'yes.' Tyler went in the room and   
looked at her. He went over to her and sat down on the chair besides her   
bed. He picked up her hand and started talking to her knowing that she could   
her him, "Val...I love you....man...this is all my fault...."  
  
Interupting his little speech, Hank came in and said, "I was sent in here by   
Caitie, she is protesting to see her, and only one person can see her at one   
time, if i'm caught in here i'm dead, but anyways, Caitie wants you to get   
out so she can come in here and see her, than you can come back in after   
Jamie and I see her...The doctor also says that one person should stay here   
with her just incase anything else happens."  
  
Tyler got up and said, "Alright man, but you all better not take that long.   
And if she wakes up, I want to be here no mater who is in here."  
  
Tyler walked out and told Caitie that same thing and went back to the waiting   
room and sat down next to Jamie.  
  
"I don't think she's going to be the same Val again." Tyler said, Jamie has never seen Tyler cry this much before, but he could understand.   
  
"Well, of course not, but she's been through ALOT." Jamie exaggerated the word 'alot' by nodding his head.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Hey, are you going to be alright?" Jamie asked, looking over at Tyler's blochy, red eyes. "Look, Tyler. When I found out Caitie might not be able to walk again... I felt alone, but I knew that I'd love her just as much as I always have, now you have to hang in there with Val, keep yourself together, everything will work out, Tyler."  
  
"Thanks, Jamie." Tyler replied to see Hank walking out of the room, looking like he's been crying.   
  
"Uh, I'll go tell Caitie she can see her now, then Jamie, you can." Hank said, heading for Caitie's room.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Caitie was all packed and ready to go. She walked over to Jamie and just stood before him, on her tip toes, and swung her arms around his neck. He replied to this by putting his arms around her back, carefully, trying not to hurt the rather large bruise back there.   
  
"Thank you, Jamie. I would have never gotta through this without you." She whispered in his ear and pulled away.  
  
"No problem, I would have never just walked away." They got into the car and drove to Caitie's house.   
  
They got into Caitie's house and decided to watch a movie to past time, til   
they could find out more about Val. Caitie poped in What Lies Beneth and   
they watched that. About 1/4 of the way into the movie, Jamie put his arm   
around Caitie and she accepted by lying her head down on his chest. They   
stayed like that for awhile. Then Caitie got up half way so she could look   
into his eyes, "Jamie? I really hope Val will be ok."  
  
"So do I, and I hope that Tyler will be too...but Caitie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I really do like you, I never have more fun when I'm with you than without   
you...ok that didn't make much sense so i'll just say it this way....I love   
you and I don't want to be with anyone else...but if you just want to be   
friends than..."  
  
Caitie cut him off, "Jamie stop, I love you too."  
  
They shared a most passionate kiss. A couple of minutes later the phone   
ringing interrupted them. Caitie got up and answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Caitie? This is Tyler um..."  
  
"Tyler are you crying, is something wrong? Whats going on?"  
  
By this time Jamie had gotten up and went over by Caitie.  
  
"Val had a turn for the worse, The machine stoped and now she isn't  
breathing, they don't know if she'll make it more than 10 minutes, can you   
two come down here?"  
  
"Yeah we are on our way."  
  
She dropped the phone, not even hanging it up, and told Jamie what was going   
on.  
  
They rushed out to Jamie's motorcycle. The whole way to the hospital Caitie was crying, the wind on her face made her tears feel cold. Jamie kept swallowing to keep himself from crying, although he couldn't help one tear streaming down. But the first stop they came to he reached up and wiped it off.  
  
Finally, they reached the hospital and Caitie threw the helmet on the ground not even close to the motorcycle. Caitie ran up to the 4the floor where Val was. Tyler walked over to them quietly and almost whsipered, they could tell he's been crying, "She might not live... she's not breathing, but they're trying to help her."  
  
"Oh my God, Jamie. She mght.. die?" Caitie whispered, "I mean, just a few weeks ago Val and I were sitting on her bed... and I can remember clearly," Caitie smiled at the thought, she looked up at the ceiling of the hospital so the tears would go back in so she could talk, "Brooke came barging in..." Jamie put his arm around Caitie she her shoulder was overlapping his.   
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Caitie and Val sat on Val's bed and Brooke slammed the door opened, "Guess what?!"  
  
Val looked up Brooke, "What?" She asked over excited.   
  
"My piano teachers wants me to do a solo for the recital!"  
  
"OMG! Really, that's great, Brooke."  
  
"Comgradulations, Brooke." Caitie said.   
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"I don't know how that came to this, Jamie."   
  
"Sometimes that happens, Caitie. I'm sorry." By now they were both crying, Jamie trying to hold back.   
  
"But, Val, this wasn't supposed to happen to her. Or Brooke, or her parents. We said... we said we'd be friends... forever. Now I don't know if that's what's going to happen. I'm so scared."   
  
"Come here."  
  
Jamie held Caitie close to him, letting her cry on him. Caitie looked up at   
Jamie and said, "Your crying..."  
  
"Yeah, I'm worried about her too..."  
  
Just than they heard one of the doctors in the back of a room say to another   
doctor, "We lost her, there's nothing anyone could do, time of death 11:59."  
  
Tyler started crying, with Jamie and Caitie, "Guys, how could this happen?"  
  
No one could say anything. Just than a doctor came out and said, "Well   
she's..."  
  
Tyler cut him off and said, "No we don't want to hear it, she's gone there,   
I said if for you, thanks for all your help."  
  
He got up to leave, "Sir wait.." Tyler turned around, "Back there, we were   
not talking about....Ms. Val Lanier....it was someone else."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah right now, she is stable, we think she will make it, It looks like she   
is holding on for some reason, like she wants to be here for someone or   
something....I don't know, but right now she is in a coma, but breathing on   
her own. We think someone should stay with her all night, in case she wakes   
up and I'm in another room...but there is a small chance that she will have   
memory loss, she stoped breathing for a couple minutes and we don't know if   
it damaged her brain or anything, so we will have to wait and see."  
  
Tyler looked over at Caite, Jamie and Hank. Caitie shook her head as to say   
'go ahead you can stay with her.' Tyler looked back at the doctor and said,   
"I'll stay with her."  
  
"Ok follow me, if you three want to visit her til visting hours are over   
too, follow me."  
  
They all got up and followed the doctor. Once in the room they all went over   
by Val and started to talk to her, Caitie first, "Hey Val, hang in there,   
you'll make it. You can make it though anything. No matter what happens we   
are friends for life."  
  
Jamie was next, "You got to make it, and you got to get better fast, it's   
your trun for the invatory next week...." Caitie hit him playfully. "...I'm   
just joking, I'm sure Tyler will do it for you, he helps you with your math   
and all so I'm sure he will."  
  
Hank went next, "Jamie the joker, Val we all care about you alot, no matter   
what you think, just cause well you know, doesn't mean that you don't still   
have people here that care about you, even Alex. Tyler loves you, we all   
knew that, me I knew it for about well since he meet you..."  
  
Tyler cut him off, "Ok ok my turn..." He went closer to her, sat down right   
next to her on the chair and took her hand in his. "...Val I do love you and   
I'll be here for you no matter what happens, I don't want to lose you, I   
don't know what I would do if I ever did. Please Val you have to get   
better."  
  
Tyler leaned down and gave her a quick, but meaningful, kiss on her lips.  
  
Caitie rolled her eyes, "Did you HAVE to do that.. here?" Tyler nodded.  
  
"Yeah, yes, I did." He took another look at Val. "Because what if she doesn't..."  
  
"Tyler, don't say it. She'll make it." Hank said, quietly.   
  
"But, there's always a chance she doesn't make it, though, Hank. The doctor did say 'we think she'll make it'." Tyler said, making a very deep sounding voice.   
  
"Can we.. not talk about this?" Caitie said, looking at Val, holding her hand.   
  
"Yeah, really." Jamie said.   
  
"Okay, let's get out of here." Hank said, leave Tyler with her.   
  
"I have to go see my parents." Caitie said. "I miss them from being in the hospital.   
  
"I'll drive you." Jamie said, holding her hand, "Come on."  
  
"Hang in there, Val." Caitie whispered and looked back at Val once more. Jamie smiled and led her out.   
  
"Okay, Tyler. I'll leave ya alone with her." Hank said, getting the idea.   
  
"Thanks Hank."  
  
"No problem." Hank smiled and walked out of the hospital, praying she'd be alright.   
  
"Val... we all need you... please just, hang in there. I really miss you, already." Tyler held her one hand with both of his. He prayed silently, just then he felt her hand moved in his and her grip tighten up a bit, and her eyes fluttered opened, she sat up and starred at him blankly.  
  
"Val, are you alright?"  
  
"Tyler?"   
  
"Yeah, you just missed Caitie, Hank and Jamie." Tyler smiled at her, he leaned in for a small kiss. All of a sudden he felt a hand slap hard against his cheek. "Val, what's WRONG?!"  
  
"We're just friends!" Val screamed, "Don't be forward." Tyler felt hurt, she didn't think of them as a couple? After all he's done.  
  
"Oh, an who the hell is Caitie, Hank.. and what was it? Jamie?" She had a quiestioning look on her face, "and WHERE am I?!" She looked around the hospital room and all the tubes in her, then she felt it, the sharp pain in her stomach. "OwWw!" She ripped off the blanket and revealed the cut on her stomach, "How did this happen?!" He covered her back up.   
  
The doctor came into the room, Tyler stood up and looked at him, "She doesn't remember anything or anyone.. besides me."  
  
"Really? Then she must have a very rare case of amnesia. It's when the patient only knows the one person that's helped them through the most."   
  
"So your saying... she won't remember her parents... death?"   
  
The doctor shook his head, "I'll leave you guys alone. You should take time and tell her about her life." With that and a smile, he left.  
  
Tyler took a deep breath and stood by the confused Val, "Hey, Val... you, umm. Have amnesia."  
  
"What!?"   
  
"A sickness... it's when you don't remember anything," Val was listening very carefully, "You... well you have a very RARE case of it. Which means, you remember only me, nothing else."  
  
Val smiled, "So, where are my parents? And what happened to me? Mommy? DDAADDDY! I can't wait to MEET THEM!"   
  
"No.. you see, Val, that's one of the reasons why you're here-"  
  
She cut him off, "Do I have any brothers or sisters?!" She smiled. She was making this harder for him to tell her.   
  
"Val, listen." He said seriously and her face became sad. "You're parents.. got killed in an accident. You're only sister, Brooke, killed herself." Val's face looked horrified. "Val... listen to me... when you get your memory back... you will remember everything, I know you won't remember this, but just trust me, I am your boyfriend. We go out. But, I know this must mbe hard to kiss and go out because you're not used to be being your.. boyfriend."  
  
"So, I have no family, that's what yuo're telling me?" Tyler nodded, sadly. "I don't believe you... why am I here then! This has nothing to do with THIS!" And she pointed to her stomach.  
  
"Yes, it does. Look." He picked up her hand and made her look at the stiches on her wrist, "You tried slitting your wrist over pressure from your parents' death. And Brookes. Then, you convinces US, that you were fine now, then you tried stabbing your self in the stomach, now see what happened?"  
  
"This seems UNBELIEVABLE!" Val yelled.   
  
"Well it's real and we are going to deal with it."  
  
"So you are saying me and you are finally going out?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Just than the doctor came in and said, "Sir we need you to step   
outside....we have to do somethings in here, but than you can come back in."  
  
Tyler nodded and left the room. After what seemed like forever Tyler was   
able to go back in. When he did she was sleeping so he just took her hand   
and sat down in the chair next to her bed. Tyler fell asleep.  
  
Caitie and Jamie  
  
They walked out of the hospital and got on Jamie's motorcyle. They started   
driving down the road and decided to go out to a movie. They decided to   
watch X-Men. After the movie they went back to Jamie's house, no one there   
with his mom at work late and his sister was at a friends house. Jamie led   
Caitie in and they sat down on the couch.  
  
Val and Tyler  
  
Tyler woke up, by a shake on his arm. "You may take Val home now, she's waiting in the lobby for you." Tyler wiped his eyes and stood up.  
  
Val looked excited. "I want to go to a club!" She smiled and looked at Tyler. Tyler smiled, grabbed her bags, and walked out of the hospital.   
  
"The closest club from here is about an hour away, on the shore."   
  
"Okay! Let'go."  
  
"Wait, what city is this?"  
  
"Kingsport."  
  
"Okay, thanks!" The went to Jamie's house to get him and Caitie. "Val has memory loss." Tyler told them, "She only remembers me, it's a very rare case of amnesia.   
  
"I'm Caitie." She said. "Your best friend."   
  
"Oh, okay." Val smiled.  
  
"I'm Jamie." He said, "You work with me at the EMT station."  
  
"Hey." She smiled, shyly.   
  
"Anyways, Val wants to go to a dancing club."  
  
"What? We're to young!" Caitie yelled, unbeliving there idea.  
  
"Ever heard of sneaking in?" Jamie asked.   
  
***  
  
About fouty-five minutes to the club, Val started humming, "Tyler! Can we go a little faster?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Tyler was on a road that no one was on, it looked eerire and deserted. He put on the gas pedal.   
  
Caitie whispered to Jamie, who was also in the back seat with her. "She wouldn't be telling him that if she remembered everything that happened before." Jamie looked at her, knowing she was worried.  
  
"Tyler, slow down." He said, sternly. He rolled his eyes and applied the break slowly. They were down to the normal speed limit and soon reached the club.   
  
"Come on." Jamie whispered as they got out of the car. Jaime led to teens behind cars, and behind trees until they came to behind the club, he looked up at the balcony and saw the flashing lights from the dancefloor, from the back. "Up there." They were now walking on sand, Sand was directly below the balcony. They looked up at the second floor which wasn't high at all.   
  
They climbed up the railings, which was VERY easy and was now in the club. They danced for a while and decided to go back onto the balcony.   
  
"I have an idea." Tyler smiled devilishly, he seemed so wild tonight.   
  
They all looked at one another. "Uh-oh." Jamie had an uncertain look on his face. "When Tyler has that smile it's ALWAYS something crazy."  
  
"Let's jump off the balcony!" When he said it, it sounded more like suicide, but it's not what you think. They all looked down, it was only the second story and there was sand below them. Lot's off sand.   
  
It would be pretty fun, so Caitie agreed. "Okay." Val's eyes lit up.  
  
Jamie rolled his eyes, "Okay, that sounds pretty cool." He agreed. Val dropped her purse off of the balcony and climbed over the railing and was now on the edge.  
  
"Here I go!" She sat on the edge and let herself fall, landing on her feet, but soon, her knees hit the ground. "OwWw!" She said.   
  
"You alright?" Caitie asked from the balcony.   
  
"Yeah, just a scrap on my knee." She smiled up.  
  
"Me next." Tyler said, he was more daring. He stood on the top of the railing, so he'd have a farther drop.   
  
"No, Tyler, don't do that from that high." Jamie warned, grabbing Tyler's knees. "No, Tyler. don't do that!" It was pretty weird, Jamie was wilder then Tyler, he should've been the one doing that, but Jamie seemed like he changed in the passed week, Caitie thought.  
  
"Fine!" Tyler yelled. He stood on the edge this time and dropped to the ground, landing on his feet.   
  
Jamie looked at Caitie, then back down at the about 10 feet drop, "Come on!" Val yelled from the ground and Tyler rolled his eyes.  
  
"Chicken." Caitie said, quietly. Jamie smiled.  
  
"Me? Chicken?" He took of his shoes and dropped them to the ground. "Take you're shoes off." Caitie pulled her black strappy shoes off of her feet and dropped them down to Val, catching them, and dropping them on the ground. "Come on." He said, grabbing her arm.   
  
"What?" Caitie said, letting him pull her, Caitie watched him go over the railing and on the about one foot edge. She climbed over the railing and they both stood on the edge, careful not to rip her pants on the sharp edges. Caitie looked back into the club to make sure no one was coming.   
  
"When I count to three jump to the bottom." He grabbed ger hand tightly and she smiled. "One.. Two.. Three!" She took a deep breath, looked at him, and jumped off. Her hand was still clenched with Jamie's, in the air. He fell to the ground first, with her landing on his legs. They were laughing so hard, not being able to breathe. Caitie crawled up to the top and him, and looked at Tyler and Val giggling and laughing. Caitie gave him a quick kiss and got up from him, leaving him wanting more.   
  
"That was SOO fun!" They asll agreed, Val seemed to be getting mroe comfortable with the other two.   
  
After awhile they decided to go back in town. The way back   
Tyler drove again and Val sat in the front seat. In the back were Jamie and   
Caitie making out (eww gross lol) Soon Val fell asleep. About an hour later   
they got to Jamie's house and Caitie and Jamie both got out and went in and   
Tyler keep driving till he got to his house. He parked the car and got out.   
He went to the other side and picked up Val and took her in and layed her   
down up staris in her room.  
  
Tyler left to go to his room but Val woke up and said, "Tyler please don't   
go, tell me more about my life."  
  
So Tyler stayed and they talked for a couple of hours and Tyler told her   
about her life, his life and everyone elses. After awhile Val finally fell   
back alseep. Tyler got back up and went into his room.  
  
Before he shut the door he whispered, "I love you, Val." And shut the door. He lay in bed thinking, I've never felt this way before. There's just something about her. I feel like... I am in love.' He sat up.  
  
"I'm in love?" He questioned his thoughts, out loud. Just then, he saw Val at his doorway.  
  
"I am, too." She whispered, happy tears coming down her cheeks. 'I was thinking the same.'  
  
Tyler's thoughts were interrupted, he looked over at her, thinking they were tears of saddness. "Val, you're crying."  
  
"I'm happy... Tyler. For once, I am HAPPY!" She yelled and smiled at the same time.  
  
"Really? That's great, Val." Tyler smiled.   
  
"I think that..." Val swallowed and her eyes filled with semi-sad tears. "My parents and Brooke are in a better place, I hope."  
  
"They are, Val. They are..." Tyler whispered, she walked over to him and cuddled up next to him.   
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do?"  
  
"After high school, we'll go to the same college and you can get a job. Then, get your own apartment."  
  
"With you?" She asked, surprising Tyler. He took a moment to take in what she'd said.  
  
"If you want." He replied, That was a lame reply, Connell! He said in his head, but smiled. He pulled out something from his coat, "Here." He smiled. It had 6 colored diamonds on it. "It's a promise ring."  
  
She smiled and looked up at him, "For what?"  
  
"That we will grow up, and get married, and have four children, like you've always wanted. The six diamonds resemble how many people there will be in our family." He smiled at the thought.   
  
"Tyler... I love you." She kissed him and it meant more. More then she could have imagined. There love will never die.  
  
They both fall asleep and woke the next morning to someone in the room.   
Tyler woke first and saw his mom and William over him. Val woke up next and   
saw them and got scared, didn't know who they were. And Tyler saw the look   
on her face and said, "Val, it's ok. It's my mom and my dad....I mean my mom   
and yeah well my dad is ok?"  
  
William looked at Tyler and then to his mom and smiled. Tyler's mom got   
woried and said, "What happened, what she don't know who we are or what."  
  
Val got up and left the room to go to the bathroom and Tyler said as soon as   
she left, "No, well you guys were gone she well she tried to kill her self   
like two times. She slit her wrist than tried to cut her stomach, i don't know   
but anyway when she did that she fell and hit her head on the tub and I took   
her to the hospital and she don't member anything but me."  
  
"Oh, I heard of that!" His mother smiled, "Was everything alright with you guys?"   
  
"Yeah, thanks." Val said, unsure of what they where talking about.   
  
"Well, I have to get to work!"   
  
"Bye mom!"   
  
"I'll drive you." William said, following her out of the room. Tyler rolled his eyes.   
  
"I'll drive you here, I'll buy you this, I'll rub your back!" Tyler mocked William in a perfect voice.   
  
"Give him a chance." Val said, quietly. Tyler had told her all about William last night so she knew what was going on with William, even after memory loss.   
  
"I have."   
  
"No, you haven't." She said, touching his face. Tyler remained quiet. Val was in her pajama's but Tyler fell asleep in his clothes the night before.   
  
"Come on." He said, grabbing her hand and led her to her room. "You get dressed. I'll bring ya up some breakfast."  
  
"Thanks Tyler, I'm starving." She smiled at him. She dove on her bed, and pulled the comfortable blankets around her. She smiled to herself, rolled over and almost feel asleep, but didn't. Soon, she heard Tyler's footsteps coming. She sat up and he walked in.   
  
"You're not dressed." He laughed.   
  
"I'm not going to get dressed today. I need a relazation day." She stretched out and he handed her a tray of eggs, toast, and orange juice. A pretty daisy in a vase next to it. "Thank you Tyler." He leaned down and kissed her, she sat the tray on the nightstand and pulled him down next to her, not breaking the kiss. They kissed more passionatly. "We better stop, this might lead to more things we don't want!" She smiled.   
  
"Enjoy!" He waved and walked out of the room, throwing her the remote.   
  
Val turned on the tv and truns to a movie channel which 'Dude, Where's My Car'   
was on. She started eating and watching the movie. After she ate she put the   
tray on the stand next to her bed and contiued watching the movie. After   
that movie she started to watch 'Sugar and Spice'. Half way during the movie   
she fell asleep. Tyler came up and seen her sleeping and covered her up and   
left the room to let her get some rest. An hour later found Tyler running up   
the stairs to Val screaming.  
  
Tyler ran over to her, "Val... Val what's wrong?"  
  
"Tyler...It was them they came back and got me and then went for you..."  
  
"Wait, who are you talking about 'them'?"  
  
"My parents and Brooke."  
  
"Look Val, everything will be okay."  
  
"Me and you were out of high school and two years into college and we married   
and were having our second kid."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah... um...can u get me some water please?"  
  
"Yea I'll be right back."  
  
A couple of minutes later Tyler game back with some water and handed it to   
Val.  
  
*** 


	7. Chapter Seven

Comfort Me - Chapter Seven   
  
Val kept quiet for a little bit and there was a knock at the door, startling the two. It was a police officer. "Hello, Mr. Connell?"  
  
"Yes. That's me." Tyler asked concerned.   
  
"We understand you are taking in Val Lanier? We understand that your parents are taking full guardian of Ms. Lanier."   
  
"Yes." Tyler leaned against the door.   
  
"Thank you. We'll call for further notice." The officer said, sternly. He smelt bad and looked old.   
  
"Tyler!" Val screamed from upstairs. "I remember! I thought and I remembered more!"   
  
"Brooke had blonde hair! And... she played the piano! I remember a BIG house... but selling it! Then I remember being at the scene when my dad had his heart attack..." Her voice trailed off, and became a slight whisper, her eyes streaming with happy tears. "I feel like somethings missing! I need more time, to think." By now, Tyler's eyes were lit up with delight.   
  
"That's great, Val!" You got your memory... part of you memory," he corrcted, "back. The doctor said it takes its own course, wow you're fast."  
  
She was smiling so wide it must've been a mile long. He sat down on the bed next to her. "You wanna go see Caitie and Jamie and see if ya can remember anything about them?"  
  
"Yeah, let me get dressed." She said, she reached for jeans, he just sat there.   
  
"I won't look." He smiled, his eyes pleading to stay. She rolled her eyes and slipped the jeans on as he carefully covered his eyes. When he opened them she was in jeans and a blue tank top and overcoat.   
  
"BEAUTIFUL." He smiled.   
  
"Thank you, right back at ya." And she winked at him.   
  
Tyler got up and kissed her. They headed over to Jamie's knowing that they   
both would be there. Val knocked on the door and a minute later was answered   
by Jamie and Caitie a second later chasing him. They invited them in and sat   
down on the couch. Val just bluted out, "Caitie member that time when we   
fought over Keth Farber in the second (?) grade and Jamie how you gave that   
dog month-to-month?"  
  
Caitie got up and huged Val, "You got your memory back..."  
  
They huged and Jamie and Val did (eww hehe) and just than the micowave beep,   
signing that the popcorn was ready. Jamie invited Val and Tyler to watch a   
movie with him and Caitie.  
  
After the movie Val noticed that Jamie and Caitie were sleeping and so was   
Tyler. She got up and kissed Tyler, "What do you want? Oh Val..."  
  
"Hey Tyler..Can we go now, the movie is over and they are sleeping."  
  
"Yeah sure lets go."  
  
They left and got back to Tyler's and he opens the door. He goes over to the   
machine and pushes the button, "You got one new message.... Honey it's me,   
mom, me and William both have to work late than we are going out for dinner   
and a movie, if you need us just call my cell phone."  
  
Tyler looked over at Val and says, "Looks like we got the whole house to our   
selves."  
  
Val takes his hand and heads up the stairs.  
  
"Val?" He whispered over and over again while they walked up the stairs, "We can't do this, Val..."   
  
She only hushed him up and put her finger over his mouth. "Shh..." Tyler rolled his eyes and continued up the steps. They reached his room and shut the door.   
  
"No, Val." He stood up away from her. "No.." His voice lightened and his face was sad. Should he? Connell, don't do this, you're only in high school, the voice said upon his mind. He took a deep breath. "What if... my parents come home."  
  
"They said they won't be home for awhile." She sat on the bed on her knees and looked at him. "Besides," She slung her arms around his neck, "They never come into your room, anyways."  
  
"You never acted like this before, Val." He backed away and went to the doorway, "We're to young." He shook his head as if thinking, 'I can't believe you'.   
  
He walks out the door. A couple minutes later Val went to find him. She   
found him outside sitting by a tree, "Tyler? I'm really really sorry..."  
  
Tyler cut her off, "Val that's not you, what got into you?"  
  
"I don't know, Tyler..." She whispered, "You don't understand... YOU DON'T   
UNDERSTAND! Living... without family."  
  
"No... Val what you did up there... that wasn't out of depression.. that was   
just.. I don't even know how to explain it, Val." With that he walked back   
into the house.  
  
Val goes back in and to her 'room' and starts to throw things. Tyler hears   
it and runs in there, "Val...what the hell do you think your doing?"  
  
"Trying to get you to understand. I'm trying to tell you things and you just   
walk away..like you don't love me...why would you leave someone you   
love...my parents left me, I thought they loved me...same with Brooke   
and..."  
  
Once again he cut her off, by now she was crying, again, "Look Val..." He   
sat down on the bed after her and put his arm around her, "...I didn't mean   
anything by it...you're just acting weird and were scaring me with all that   
stuff you were doing...all of it, trying to kill your self trying to...well   
you know.....I do love you, I love you alot and I don't think I need to have   
sex just to prove that....and your parents do love, so does Broooke but   
things happen and..."  
  
"Thanks Tyler...I love you too...thanks for stoping me and all and taking me   
in and taking care of me and everything..I really appreate it."  
  
"That's okay Val, what are boyfriends for?"  
  
***  
  
Tyler listened to Val in the shower, he head singing and humming, he stood out side the hallway. "Mind if I come in?" He yelled into the door so she could hear him.   
  
"No... just, like don't look inside the curtain!" He heard her yell back. You couldn't see inside of the shower while you were in the bathroom if the curtain was shut.   
  
"Thanks. I just need my toothbrush. I'll use the bathroom downstairs to do it though." Val heard him walk in. He could tell she was washing her hair because he could smell the shampoo. It smelt like a mixture of lilac and... watermellons? Yeah, the way she always smelt. "Could you open the window? It's really hot in here. Oh, and hand me my towel?" He heard the water go off.  
  
He reached over to the towel rack and threw a towel over the shower curtain to it landed right on Val, and he heard her gasp. "You could've told me you were throwing it over!" She said. "Now it's all wet. Get me another one."   
  
"There are no more. There all in the wash." Tyler said. Search everywhere for one.   
  
"Then leave." She said, "I'll get out when your gone and just get dressed. He rolled his eyes, he said he was leaving, but only went in the closet. He couldn't see out, so there wasn't any harm. He heard her say a small 'OW' and let out a giggle, knowing she probably hit her toe on the sink, like he always did. She screeched, knowing he was still in there. "Get the hell out of here!" She yelled, knowing he was in the closet.  
  
"Do you really want me to come out of here and see you... naked?" He asked, he knew he was in a dilema. "Look, I won't look. Get back into the shower, shut the curtain, and I'll leave." He said, seriously, his voice sort of muffled from the closet. He heard her get back into the shower, he reached for his toothbrush, and left.   
  
She thought twice about coming back out because he might've still been in there, but she didn't care. She got out of the shower, out of the door, and ran to her room, naked, to get a towel. Luckily... Tyler was downstairs!  
  
She got dressed and was about to go down stairs when her phone in her   
bedroom rang. She answered it, duh, "Hello?"  
  
"I know who you are Val, I'm watching you - everywhere you go. At the   
movies, at work... even at school, Val... and when your alone.... well I won't   
ruin the surprise..." The voice on the phone said, Val recongized the voice,   
but didn't know who it belonged to.  
  
She screamed and the phone droped to the floor. Tyler heard her scream and   
something drop and ran up the stairs. He ran into the last stair and fell.   
After catching his breathe stood up again and ran the rest of the way to   
Val's room.  
  
He opened the door and saw Val sitting on her bed, knees to chest and   
crying. He went over to her and put his arm around her and said, "Val if   
your crying because I kinda took your cloths i'm sorry, it was just a joke."  
  
Val made no response. Finally she said, "That's not it...."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Phone..." She got out, he looked over at the phone, which was hanging off the night stand.   
  
"It's just a phone." He said, "what happened?"  
  
She thought twice about telling him but decided she should because he's the only one she could turn to to ALWAYS be there. "A voice, I know the voice. It was a man. He said that he's always watching me... and when I'm alone..."   
  
"What did he say, Val? What did he say about when you were alone." He struggled to get the words from her.   
  
"He stopped... he said he didn't want to ruin the surprise." She said, crying harder, and thinking harder about who this was.   
  
"Come on." He said. "My mom and Will are at my grandmas, cooking for her." Val felt uncomfortable. They were now walking down the stairs.   
  
"Watch what you say, Tyler, okay? He said he's always watching."  
  
"Val, when things like this happen - it's usually just some 14 year old kid playing a joke."   
  
"No, this was real. I know this voice!" She yelled. He turned to her and took a deep breath.   
  
"Are you sure?" He said, quietly, finally thinking this could be serious.  
  
"Yes, Tyler." With that, the phone rang once again, and they looked at eachother, Tyler got it.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"This is no joke, I AM watching you both!" The voice grew quiet.  
  
"Why are you doing this to us?" Tyler asked, concerned.   
  
"I just want SWEET revenge..." The voice was disguised, you could tell he was making it sounds different. Soon the dial tone came on and he hung up.   
  
They walked outside hand in hand. They were about to get into his car when   
the mailman came up. She gave him the letters, "Bill, bill, William's, bill, bill, Val?"  
  
He handed her a letter that just said, "VAL" on the front of it. No address   
or anything.  
  
Val put it in her pocket and says she'll open it later. They get to Tyler's   
grandma's and see William out side cooking. They walked up to William and   
William could see something was wrong with Val, having a look on her face.   
He says, "Hey Val, is everything ok?"  
  
Coming back into the world (hehe) she says, "What...did you say..."  
  
"Are you ok, you look like you just seen a ghost."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
She goes inside the house to sit down. Tyler goes to follow her but William   
stops him, "What's going on with her?"  
  
"Um...we'll tell you later...if we can.."  
  
"She's not..."  
  
"No nothing like that...something else..." Tyler said, confused.   
  
***  
  
"Mrs. Connell?" Val said, walking up to Tyler's grandmothers patio and saw his mother sitting on a chair.   
  
"Yes, honey?"  
  
"I got a phone call. Thye said they're always watching me and Tyler and when I'm alone he's going to give me a surprise... then, today, we got this." She pulled out a letter. "I'm afraid to open it." His mother smiled.   
  
"I'm sure it's just a prank, I got them when I was growing up to."   
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah, it turned out to be a classmate of mine. He was a jerk. Why don't you go over and open it with Tyler?"  
  
Val went over to Tyler which was sitting on the step, over alone. He put his arm around her and she held the letter in front of the so they could both see it.  
  
Dear Val, seen you around. I know you, and you know me. They think Brookie killed herself, they're wrong. You're next, Val. Just breathe a word to this to the police... you're dead, just like Brooke, Val. You hear me? I want.. REVENGE my revenge. Yeah, I'm watching you now, watch your back... - JFDA23  
  
"JFDA23?" Val asked quietly. Tyler looked at her.   
  
"You want to go to the police?"  
  
"Can we leave Tyler? I need to get away from everything. Can we take a drive?" She asked, ignoring his question.   
  
"Yeah, come on." He said, taking her hand.   
  
  
They got into the car and started to drive. "Val, where do u wanna go?"  
  
"Just drive someone where, I don't care."  
  
"Ok."  
  
He drove in silence. About an half hour later he looked over at Val and saw   
that she was asleep. Just than his cellphone rang, "Hello?"  
  
"I'm not kinding, you go to the police, your girlfriend is dead, than i'll   
get you. You better watch your backs, I know where your at and where you are   
going. Don't leave her alone or it's pay back time."  
  
And with that he hung up. Tyler hung up and contiued driving. He went back   
to his grandma's where he knew his mom and Will would be there.  
He parked the car and William came over and said, "Where did you guys go."  
  
"Shh she's sleeping, we just went for a ride."  
  
Tyler picked Val up and took her inside his grandma's and layed her down on   
the couch. The letter fell out of her pocket on the way in. Tyler's mom   
picked it up and read it than showed it to William, "I don't know about this   
anymore."  
  
Tyler, his mom, William, and his grandma all went into the kitchen to talk.   
A couple minutes later they all heard Val scream.  
  
His grandma, of course, was pretty old, 79, but she still had some YOUNG in her! She could walk without any walkers, or canes, and she's been around through lots of important history.   
  
"I'm alright - I'm alright." Val chanted as she sat on the edge of the couch. "Tyler!" She screamed. This wasn't a nightmare. This was serious. "He was on the ledge, Tyler." Tyler came to her side and calmed her down. "I saw him through the window! A man! He had a black mask on. He smiled evilly - it was a terrible smile! He had no teeth... and, he was part way bald. This is no prank, Tyler." She broke down, "This... this is real!"   
  
"What did he do, Val?" Tyler asked, quietly. He put his arms around her and hugged her. She held him so tight, she felt comfortable in his arms.   
  
"Nothing. When I screamed he - ran." She said. Tyler stood up and looked out of the window.   
  
"There's no sign of him." Tyler said, looking in every direction.   
  
The three adults had left the room to call the police to file a look out for this man. "Val, I-" She cut him off.   
  
"Tyler, why could he be doing this?! I don't deserve this! I've gone through enough." She looked up at him, her face pale with fear.   
  
"The police are on a lookout." William came into the room, he walked out just as unnoticable as he came.   
  
Val stood up and hugged Tyler. "I'm so scared, Tyler." She cried into his shoulder.   
  
"I know, Val. I know..." He said.   
  
Tyler took her and they sat back down on the couch, Val still crying in his   
chest and arms around him, and his around her. After awhile the police   
finally came to get information. At first they wanted to talk to Val alone   
but she wouldn't let Tyler go. So after 10 minutes they said Tyler could   
stay.  
  
They asked her all shorts of questions, such as, "What did he look   
like....you have any idea who he is....did he send you any thrething notes   
or anything....has he called...."  
  
She didn't answer them right away but from ansureing look from Tyler she   
did. She said how he said that he was watching them every where they go and   
when i'm alone he'll get me. The police man said, "Than always be with   
someone. we will send out police men to watch over you, go around the house,   
school and the station. Just contiue on with work and school and hopefully   
everything will go back to normal. Call us if he calls again."  
  
And with that he left. They had school the next day so Tyler got up to take   
a shower. As soon as he got up Val got up and clug on his arm, "Tyler, where   
are you going?"  
  
"I was just going to take a shower.."  
  
"Yeah but than what if he..."  
  
"Tell you what, why don't you go in too and just sit down out side of the   
curtain, of course and when I'm done I'll do the same so you can take one.   
Than we can eat."  
  
"Fine.." she finally got out.  
  
So they went up and Val was waiting for Tyler to get done and asked him, "Do   
you think this is for real?"  
  
Tyler thought for a couple of minutes and replied, "I don't know, we just   
have to waite and find out."  
  
After Tyler was done, he had dressed in the shower, sure it took him like 15   
minutes to do so but Val was out there, Val got in and did the same. About 1   
hour after Tyler had gone in they were both done and squeaky clean. They   
headed down stairs hand-n-hand, William came in the door and they all sat   
down to eat. No one said a word, not knowing what to say, Val wasn't really   
eating anything, a bite here and there, same with Tyler, but his mom and   
Will were eating. About half way though the phone rang. They all looked at   
each other, finally at the 6 ring William got up and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Um..hi this is Val's best friend, Caitie, I was wounding if I could talk to   
her, unless of course this is a bad time and her and Tyler are just looking   
into eachothers eyes and..."  
  
William had to cut her off, he didn't want to hear that story, he had   
witness it enough, "Yeah hang on let me get her...." He walked 10 feet back   
to the kitchen, "...Val it's Caitie, please talk to her before she tells me   
that whole story again."  
  
Val got up and took the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Val I heard what has been going on, i'm really sorry, is there anything I   
can do?"  
  
"No I don't think so, Tyler can handle it i'm sure.."  
  
"So your going to school tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
After a couple more minutes of pointless conversation they hung up. Just as   
Val walked into the kitchen again the phone rang. Val decided to get it   
thinking that it was Caitie again, "Hello? Caitie I told you i'll see you   
tomorrow and...."  
  
"This is not Caitie, I know you went to the cops, member i'm watching you   
everywhere you go, and now your going to pay..."  
  
Val screamed and droped the phone. The guy on the phone hung up.  
  
"What, Val?" Tyler asked, so concerned that his forehead formed a line in the center.  
  
"I knew it, Tyler... I told you.." She couldn't control the fear rushing throughout her body. She was beginning to feel lightheaded from trying to talk to hard when she could barely breathe from crying. She touched her head and looked at Tyler. "He saw us at the police station..." Tyler's face grew angry.   
  
"This is getting way out of hand, Val." He said. "You're to upset. I can't stand to see you like this." William put the phone back onto the cradle.   
  
"I'm sorry..." She said, quietly. She closed her eyes tightly, thinking maybe it would make her headache lighten. She collapsed against Tylers shoulder, breaking his thoughts and he jumped to catch her.   
  
"OH MY GOD!" He said, the fall surprising him, after he relaxed for a moment, he slid his hands under her knees and back and carried her to the couch. She was totally blacked out.   
  
***  
  
The blurriness filled Val's eyes. All she could see was the shape of Tyler's face. She knew what had happened, but took a while to take it all in, about what happened.   
  
She realized where she was. Tyler's bed. She sat up quickly, things started coming into focus now. Was this all a dream? She looked on the night stand. Sure enough, the letter she had recieved was still sitting there.   
  
"Ugh." She let out a sharp moan, as she experianced the sharp pain in her head. "Tyler..."  
  
"Your awake." He smiled.   
  
"I don't know what happened, just, my head hurt... and I couldn't hold on any longer."  
  
"Yeah... you'll be fine." He said.   
  
"But... the phone. He said I'm going to pay got going to the police." Tyler sighed.   
  
"Don't worry. The guards are outside." He said. She smiled and sighed.   
  
"I've never been this..." She paused and swallowed, "scared."  
  
"I know..." He took her in his arms and let her rest there.  
  
She fell asleep and so did Tyler after awhile. Tyler woke up when the alarm   
clock went off. He looked over at Val and seen her sleeping there next to   
him. He shook her lightly to wake her. She woke up and seen him and lightly   
kissed him on his check, "Val, what was that for?"  
  
"For everything, giving me a home, caring bout me, stuff like that."  
  
"I'll always love you, no matter what and I'll always be with you."  
  
They got up and got dressed and went down stairs to eat. After a short   
breakfast they headed off to school. They went to Tyler's locker first than   
to Val's where Caitie was waiting. As soon as she seen her she ran up to her   
and hugged her, "Oh my god, Val are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, how are you?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
They talked for a couple of minutes and Val started to get her books out   
from her locker and out fell a note she picked it up and started to read it   
not even thinking.  
  
Dear Valerie,  
I know you have 4th hour gym by yourself, no friends, watch out. I will get   
you if it kills me, but you'll be dead first...   
JFDA23  
  
**Next Chapter COMING!**  
  



	8. Chapter Eight

Comfort Me - Chapter Eight  
  
Val took a deep breath and walked over to Tyler's locker, she whispered into his ear. "He's here."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Him." She said, tugging back the tears. Tyler caught on.   
  
"How do you know?" He asked, shutting his locker as the halls started clearing. She handed him the note and he opened it. It read through it, his face getting paler as he finished.   
  
"Val, can you finish the school day?" Tyler touched her arm, as if comforting her. She looked at the ground blankly.  
  
"Why is he doing this to me...?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know, Val." He pulled her into a hug and the halls were now clear. "Come on, you can't stay in school today." He said, pulling her arm.  
  
"Wait, Tyler, where are we going?"  
  
"Just, come on." They walked out in front of Jamie's french class. Tyler gestured Jamie to come out. He watched as Jamie rose his hand and said it was an emergancy. Jamie came out into the hall and aroud to corner so his teacher wouldn't see him talking to Tyler. "Jamie, Val needs a way to get out of class."  
  
"Go, Val. Ditchin'?" He said.   
  
"No, Jamie. This." He held up the note and Jamie skimmed over it. He got a serious face.  
  
"Oh, Val. I'm sorry." He said. "So this was whta Caitie was talking about. Alright, here's what you do. Go to the gym, and out of the gym doors. Make sure you go into te woods and stay there for a while so no one sees you. After a few minutes leave." Jamie said, then walked back into French class.  
  
Val and Tyler went to there class, math, that they had together. They walked   
in late but the teacher nooded, thinking they were on a call, and it was   
there 24 hour shift but they didn't have a call. They sat down next to each   
other and the teacher contiued his leason. Half way though he started to ask   
question, "Tyler, if you don't have a pie button on your calculator, what   
number to you use instand?"  
  
"3.14." (A/N: I think that's it anyways, that is what I remember anyways)  
  
"Good, Kathy, If 100 is c squaded and 20 is b squaded what is a squaded?"  
  
"I have no clue sir."  
  
"Tyler? I know you know this."  
  
"40, sir." (A/N: Once again, I did this stuff last year, and a little bit   
today, but my new teacher is so stupid and makes everything confusing, my   
team had the answer and she sat there and told us how to get it another way   
and than my friend..well nm sorry lol you can im me if you want to know lol   
supervaltyler anywho the story)  
  
"Good, Val what is the tree of 75." (I know this one but i don't know how to   
say it.)  
  
Val is in another world, "Val?" Coming back into the real world, "Huh?"  
  
Just than the bell rings and everyone gets up and leaves but the teacher   
stops her, "Val, What's up? You always pay attention in class..."  
  
"NOTHING, can I go now?" And storms out of the room.  
  
Tyler stops her, "What did the teacher want?"  
  
"Never mind that, I'm going to be late for P.E."  
  
She left him there with a confused look. She did just as Jamie had told   
her. Val was waiting out in the tress. All of a suden she felt someone grab   
her, but she couldn't tell who it was.  
  
After class no one could find her, everyone looked everywhere. Tyler, Caitie,   
Jamie and Hank all were released from school and work to go and try and find   
her.  
  
***  
  
Finally, a few hours later, Tyler pulls out his cellular phone and calls Hank on his. "Hank, I'm really worried."  
  
"Look, Tyler. We'll find her. Give her some time. She'll come back." Tyler took a deep breath.   
  
"Thanks, Tyler." Tyler sat down, took another deep breath, and thought. He put his hand to his head and curled up in a ball by his bed. Then he remembered. "The river..." He whispered to himself. He grabbed his coat and ran out to his car. He quickly drove to the river. Why didn't he think of that before. She had to be there. He pulled up to the river, around the corner, and there she was. Her wrist tied behind her, her feet tied together. He shirt was ripped half way off, and she was only in a pair of shorts, and half of a shirt. Scotch tape was over her mouth, tears running down her face.  
  
"Val," Tyler held his tears back, he quickly untied her and gently took the tape off. She leaned in and cried uncontrolably. She flung her arms around him and cried so much she screamed. This made Tyler upset. "Who did this to you?" He quiestioned, so concerned he put his hands on her shoudlers, shaking her a little bit. "Val... Val... what happened?" He calmed her. But, she only screamed more. Why wasn't she talking at all, she couldn't talk. He pulled her into a hug, felling wetness dripping on his hands. He looked behind her. A long slit going down her back. "Ahh.." She cried when he touched it. "Can you breathe?" He asked, nervously.   
  
"Ya..." She cried out. "Help me, Tyler... please." She let out, reached her arms to him, afraid he'd leave her there.   
  
"I will, baby." He said.   
  
"Tyler?" Val said and than next thing was blackness.  
  
Tyler looked over at her to ask what and saw she basically fainted. He   
picked her up carefully, and rused her to the hospital. They took her in and   
right away to surgury. Tyler called Hank cause he needed someone and what   
better than a best friend.  
  
Hank got there right away, along with Caitie, Jamie, Alex, and Tyler's   
parents. They were all waiting and pacing. After awhile the doctor came out   
and said, "Mr. Tyler Connell?"  
  
Tyler steped up, "Yeah? How bad is she, is she ok can I see her?"  
  
"Please follow me..." The doctor started to lead him into his office,   
"Um..we need to know if you have any idea who did this to her? and she   
should be fine, if recovery goes ok she will, she's out but she should wake   
up with in a couple of hours. We don't know if she would have memory loss,   
she shouldn't unless he hurt her head some way, but from what we can tell,   
she ain't.."  
  
"What...what all did he...like do to her...or..."  
  
"Well from what we can tell, sir, he raped her, and tried to kil her, why we   
don't know why. We were hoping you could help us out with that."  
  
"Well there's a guy who calls her and stuff like that saying that if she   
went to the police she would get it real bad and...stuff like that."  
  
"Does she know who it is?"  
  
"All she knows, it's a family friend."  
  
Just than a nurse came in, "Doctor Pepsi (lol drinking it lol) we need you   
in room 232."  
  
The doctor turned to leave the room but Tyler grabbed his arm, "Is that Val's room?"  
  
"Yes, now if you don't let me go I can't find out what's going on." He replied, sternly. Tyer let go of his arm, in a rush and sighed.   
  
"You know, Caitie, I'm really getting tired of the sight of hospitals." He smiled, weakly, still looking sad.   
  
"Seriously." She agreed. "Tyler... why would somebody do this to her?" She asked him.   
  
"I don't know. I wish I could just... close my eyes, open them, and everything would be back to normal."   
  
"I know how you feel." She stood up and sat next to Jamie. She rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her.   
  
"Jamie, do you think if we try hard enough, we could cheer Tyler up a little?" Caitie asked, closing her eyes.   
  
"I don't think there's anything we can do." Jamie said, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Poor guy..." Hank said, staring at Tyler, his head buried in his hands. Alex had left by now, and Tyler's parents left knowing Tyler could handle this by himself.   
  
After a few hours of not hearing anything, Tyler was becoming impatient. "I can't believe this. Three hours and nothing. What if somethings wrong?"   
  
"Nothings wrong, Tyler." Hank smiled, comfortingly.   
  
"What if... she's pregnant. I mean, he did..." He couldn't say it. His Val couldn't be pregnant.   
  
Or could she?  
  
Another two hours passed, finally Tyler got up and went to the desk, to talk   
to the nurse there.  
  
Caitie and Jamie were sleeping, Caitie's head on Jamie's shoulder and   
Jamie's arm around her. Hank went to get something to eat.  
  
"Can you give me some information please?"  
  
"About?"  
  
"Valerie Lanier."  
  
No sorry we can only give the information to family."  
  
"Family?...What family?...Plus i'm her boy friend."  
  
Oh your...well sorry we just can't."  
  
Just than the her doctor came out, "How is she."  
  
"She... will probably be alright. She has had many injuries so far with the knife to the abdomen, and the cut to the wrist... bruises from the car accident, and all this depression." Tyler wanted so badly to ask if she could be pregnant, but he would be to embarrassed. But, he had to know. Just as Tyler was about to open his mouth the doctor once again spoke up, "Now, about the pregnancy tests. We havn't gotta a clear result, but there's a pretty good chance. We're not sure yet." Tyler sighed. The doctor left the room, it seemed so empty, he felt so alone. Jamie came over to him and rested his arm on Tyler's shoulder, as if comforting him in a manly way.  
  
"It'll be alright, man." Jamie said, softly. Tyler put his hands deep into his palm.  
  
"Jamie, you don't understand..." Tyler began.   
  
Hours later the doctor had came out with a concerned look on his face, he asked to see Tyler alone.   
  
"What's the matter, Doctor? Is she alright?"   
  
"Nothing that can't be fixed within a few months." Tyler knew what that meant, "Mr. Connell, your girlfriend is pregnant... with that man's baby." Tyler eyes grew wet. "... Val has decided to have an abortion." Tyler's head shot up from his feet.  
  
"What? No, she can't, she can't kill her own baby like that." He said. The doctor shrugged as if saying 'it's not your decision'. Tyer burst into Val's room, to see a crying Val. "No.. Val. Don't kill the baby."   
  
Val looked up at him, she was so peaceful looking, yet so alone looking. "I know."  
  
"I'll help raise him or her ... " He said.   
  
"I feel so dirty, so cheap. Do you know how that felt? I... he... hurt..." She didn't know what to say. "Your right... I won't kill my own baby... this is my chance... to... have a family." A slight smile spread across his face.   
  
"I can't believe this, Val." He said, "We... have a baby."   
  
"Yeah... but it's not your baby." She patted her stomach. "Oh, how I wish it was..."  
  
"What do you mean you wish it was? Are you saying....?  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um...Val..I know that we are only seventeen but....."  
  
"Hey honny how are you?" Tyler's mom came in the room, interupting his   
important question. "I'm so sorry Val, is there anything I can get you,   
anything you need?"  
  
"No i'll be fine if Tyler stays, thanks anyways mom."  
  
"No problem. I'll talk to you later, bye dear."  
  
Tyler looked up, "Bye mom." After his mom left the room he walked back over   
to Val's bed.  
  
"Now Tyler, what were you saying?" She asked. Tyler hesitated.   
  
"Since..." He began,"I'm going to be taking care of the baby with you... you know, like fathering it. We can't... just be friends... I mean... we can't just be boyfriend and girlfriend."  
  
Val's head shot up. "What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying..." He stopped. He got on one knee. His heart beating fast, his body trembling. He never though in his dreams he would be doing this at seventeen. "Will you marry me... Val?"  
  
The room became silent. The only noise you could hear was their soft breathing. "I... I..." Her mouth was gaped opened.   
  
"You...?" He said, repeating her.   
  
"I... yes, Tyler. I will." She said. Her voice was crackly. She was happy, and sad. She was sad she had become pregnant. Her parents would be so ashamed. But it wasn't her fault... not her fault.  
  
"I love you, Val. And I will do everything in my power to support you and this baby." He said, slowly. "I don't know how long I've loved you... or how long this love with go on... but if it was up to me, I'd make it forever."   
  
"It will, Tyler. It will... forever, you and me." He said, soothingly. His voice sent chills up Val's spine and she couldnt' believe this.   
  
"Marriage? Baby? This all came so fast. It's like... BOOM. I'm pregnant. BOOM!" She almost yelled. "This is... terrible." She began to cry. "I mean.. I really want to marry you, and I will, Tyler... I will. But, I can't raise a baby." Tyler was becoming more and more upset at this man who did this to Val. Who knows what kind of diseases he could have had?  
  
"Yes... yes you can, Val. WE can raise this baby." Tyler said, softly, putting his hand on her stomach. "Don't you see, Val? This baby will be ours. And when we get older, we could maybe have one that also belongs to me."  
  
"When he, or she, grows up, and get's older. What will he tell his friends? 'I don't know who my father is, I was created by a rapist'? Tyler, it'll get teased."  
  
"No, no, he will say, 'My father is Tyler Connell'." Tyler explained. Val shrugged.   
  
"That's a while from now... we'll think about that later."   
  
A/N: Hey! WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR!? Sorry this part is so short, we're working on chapter nine. Should we have a sequel to this? I mean, so far.... like so you think this'll turn out alright? Send us questions, comments, concerns, how to improve's... anything, we'll be sure to reply! *Val and J'sGirl* 


	9. Chapter Nine: 3 months later

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get it out. We were really busy with school and other things. They we were both finally on and got   
it finished. Well it's the end of the story. What do you think? Do you guys want a sequeal? If so it will be after we are started   
on our other story. We have another one. Well now for the disclam.  
  
Disclaim: We owe everyone, everthing you don't know.   
  
Comfort Me - Chapter Nine   
**Three Months Later**   
  
"Tyler!" Val screamed from the stairs. "Come here!" Tyler laughed lightly. He had been putting up with this for three months.   
Morning sicknesses, swollen ankles, mood swings, usual pregnancy symptoms. Val's stomach had been getting larger by the   
day, it seemed like. Tyler walked briskly to the stairs, Val was desperately trying to get down them. Tyler walked half way to   
where she was and held her elbow, to steady her.  
  
"My back hurts..." She complained. "Help me to the couch..." She walked slowly to the couch, and sunk into it, she was   
catching her breath. Tyler sat down next to her. "Chicken wings... MMmm.... Tyler, I need some chicken wings... cravings,   
now!" She almost yelled.   
  
"I'm going, I'm going. I'll be back in a few minutes..." He got up, and grabbed his coat, "Chicken wings?" He asked himself,   
quietly, as he walked out of the door. Val smiled, lightly.   
  
"Well, Mom and Dad," She talked, looking up, like to Heaven. "As you can see, I'm pregnant. Who'd ever think? I get off at   
the station. I think I'll probably quit after the baby's born." She paused, "It was terrible, guys. You don't understand. You   
should see Tyler running around like a chicken with his head cut off trying to help me out. He's so sweet. He's fathering the   
baby... how's Brookie?" Val couldn't go on. "Chicken wings..." She repeated. "Where are my CHICKEN WINGS?!"   
  
The wedding was set for May 12, 2002. Val couldn't wait, the baby should be born by then. Her due date was April 4, 2002.   
It was a good thing Val was graduating this year. College... Val and Tyler decided they should take a year off before they go to   
college. Unable to go to school now, Val was getting a tutor on Wednesday's and Friday's.   
  
It was one week before the wedding, Val and Tyler were sitting on the couch in the living room watching a movie. Tyler's   
parents had gone out to eat. Val had one more month to go. Tyler's parents got use to the idea of Val having a baby and Tyler   
wanted to be the 'dad'. They had told them to go ahead and stay there until they were ready and able to move out, but then   
they had to go back so they could visit and see the baby. They still had no idea who this guy was, no one brought it up much,   
being it hurt Val too much.   
  
"Uh TYLER?"   
  
Tyler looked up at Val, "Yeah?"   
  
"....I think my water just broke!"   
  
"Your joking right?" Val just shoke her head as of saying, 'no.'   
  
Tyler got up and starting running around, "Ok we...we...we need to...keys...no we need the bag first...and the..car...No I need  
to bring it around...no I.."   
  
"TYLER, here is the bag, here are the keys," Val said coming down the stairs with her bag and the keys with the phone in her   
hand, "And the hospital knows were are on our way."   
  
"Val how can you be so calm? Your even early...that should be like..."   
  
"Tyler are you sure your not the one having a baby?"   
  
Tyler leaned down, kissed Val, "Tyler?" Val said breaking it.   
  
"Hmmm?"   
  
"We need to go NOW."   
  
"Right...lets go."   
***   
"It's a girl...." Tyler carried the new baby girl out of the large, white room. Caitie's eyes lit up.   
  
"A GIRL!! OH, Jamie it's a girl!" She shot up from her seat. Jamie stood up behind her and put his arms on her shoulders. She   
ran over to the baby. "Hello, Baby Caitie."   
  
"Sorry Caitie -- her name is Kayla Marie Connell." Tyler smiled. Caitie rolled her eyes.   
  
"Typical Val.... preppy name." She smiled, "Aww! Jamie! Look how beautiful she is!"   
  
"Don't get any ideas..." Jamie said, "At least not for another month or two." He finished, playfully.   
  
"You sicko!" She yelled. Then her smile rose again when she looked at Kayla.   
  
"Don't I get to hold her? I am the father... well not genetically. But, I am." Tyler slowly took the the small person from Caitie, he   
cradled her in his arms.   
  
"Uhh.. Mr. Connell?" A tall, bulky man came out of the room. "We need you in the room..."   
  
"Yes. Okay." Tylers face turned worried, his heart beat faster. Tyler walked briskly into the room after the Dr Pepsi.   
  
"She won't stop bleeding. We're going to have to stop it somehow. Valerie is loosing to much blood. This could be fatal..."   
  
"Well, don't stand here and tell me! Save her!" Tyler ordered.   
  
"We're trying, sir. We're trying..." He rested his hand on Tyler's shoulder. Tyler threw it off of him.   
  
"Don't tell me your trying -- she's lying right there. I don't see anybody helping her!" Tyler yelled.   
  
"Sir... calm down. We have machines -- helping her making her blood go back in a different tube."   
  
Tyler's eyes focused on Val face. Her blank face. Staring at the ceiling. "What's wrong with her? Why does she look that way.   
She was fine during the deliverey."   
  
"We know. It's sudden shock. She'll be fine in a few hours. Just sit tight. Calm down..." The doctor left the room, leaving Tyler   
in a collage of thoughts.   
  
"Fatal?" He asked himself.   
  
He looked back over at Val, pale and not looking so good. He went out to tell the others. After awhile the doctor Pepsi   
comes out, "Tyler? Can I speak to you alone?"   
  
Caitie, Jamie, and Hank all looked over at him. He looked back at them. "Sure, what's wrong?"   
  
"Just follow me."   
  
Tyler followed him back to Val's room. "The reason she was doing that, was because she wasn't done with her labor yet. She   
had twins. The girl you know about and a boy. But right now, because he didn't get out right away, we aren't very sure that he   
is doing so good and we don't know if he'll make it. Val is crashed from the meds. She should wake up within a few hours."   
  
"Oh my, thank you doctor Pepsi." He walked over to Val and sat down beside her bed and took her hand. He just sat there   
and waited. He was starting to fall asleep when he felt someone squeeze his hand. He looked up and saw Val looking back at   
him.   
  
"Hey, Val. How are you doing?"   
  
"Tyler..." Val breathed. Tyler got a small glimpse of her before she threw herself onto him, swinging her arms around his neck.   
"Oh. Tyler..."   
  
"Val, what's wrong? Why are you out of bed, you need rest." He was worried, but he couldn't bring himself to admit it. He was   
scared.   
  
"Tyler... I'm so..." She started.   
  
"Say it, Val. Let it go.."   
  
"Sorry." She cried.   
  
"No.. Val. Why? Why are you sorry?" He pulled her closer to him, he put his hand on her cheek. He couldn't stand to see her   
cry.. then it dawned on him. "Where are the babies?"   
  
"Their sleeping. In with the..." She sniffled, "doctor." She leaned back against Tyler's chest and stared off.   
  
"Val... this man, or whoever did this to you just gave us two wonderful babies. Now, seriously, what happens whenever they're   
older and want to know... who their real father is."   
  
"You." Val asnwer, quickly. "You are the father, Tyler. You promised." Her face turned serious, and she turned emotional and   
upset. "Tyler... you can't just leave me with two babies! You have to father them and --" She burst into tears.   
  
"No, Val. NO, oh God I would NEVER do that to you... or Kayla and Kyle. Okay. No. Never. CALM DOWN, Baby." He   
put his hands on her shoulders and calmed her down. He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, VAL."   
And when he said that, it didn't seem like any other time when he said it... it felt different to her, and it made her feel the best   
feeling in the world.   
  
A/N: End of the story. Plz don't forget to review. Hope you like it. 


End file.
